WWWWorking!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Di karenakan krisis ekonomi, Boboiboy Halilintar bersama keempat saudara kembarnya harus bekerja paruh waktu. Sayangnya, mereka memilih tempat yang salah untuk memulai pekerjaan. Chap 4 UP! *Summary sucks!* *Warning inside *Want to RnR? *
1. Chapter 1

1st Plate: Welcome to ATthree!

 **Yahoo! Harukaze-san kembali~! *krik krik!* Ehehehe…saya sebenarnya berencana untuk berhenti dulu membuat fict tapi…yah, namanya juga manusia…ketika dapet ide, rencana untuk hiatus batal deh *nyengir* *di tendang* oke, sebelum mulai…saya mau kasih tau dulu, fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari anime Bergenre comedy berjudul 'Working!'. Setelah menonton 3 seasonnya, saya jadi jatuh cinta sama anime ini *fangirling* bagi penyuka anime comedy, saya rekomendasikan banget loh nonton anime Working! *promosi***

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta/Monsta studio.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, bit Romance**

 **Pair: ?**

 **Warning: AU, Elemental Siblings, human! Robot/Alien, OC, bit OOC, Humor garing and many more~~~! *plak!***

 **DLDR~  
**  
 **Enjoy~!**

"Hah…" Seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dengan motif petir merah menghela napas setelah telepon di putuskan secara sepihak.

"Kak Hali, ada apa?" Pemuda berwajah serupa tetapi memakai topi biru-putih menyamping bertanya ketika melihat kakak kembarnya tampak gelisah.

"Ayah dan Ibu masih belum kembali…Tok Aba bilang mereka masih harus tetap di Perancis karena banyak pekerjaan yang menggunung," Jelas pemuda bertopi hitam-merah, Boboiboy Halilintar dengan pasrah.

"Hee…aku memaklumi saja kalo Ayah dan Ibu memang sibuk. Tapi apa masalahnya, Kak Hali? Kita kan sekarang sudah SMA jadi nggak masalah kan ditinggal oleh Ayah dan Ibu dalam waktu yang lama?" Tanya Boboiboy Taufan panjang lebar.

"Bukan masalah itu. Tapi ke-uangan kita nih…kita sudah SMA sekarang, jadi kebutuhan sehari-hari kita jadi bertambah. Ku rasa kiriman uang yang dikirim Tok Aba sebulan sekali itu tidak akan cukup," Jelas Halilintar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Tok Aba sibuk dan kita tidak bisa meminta tambahan uang. Kasihan Tok Aba," Ucap Taufan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Itu sebabnya…kita harus melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ingin kekurangan uang," Jelas Halilintar lagi.

"Aku pulang…" Taufan dan Halilintar menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana saudara kembar mereka yang ketiga, Boboiboy Gempa berdiri.

"Oh…Gempa. Kalo kau lapar ada makanan di meja. Setelah itu kau pergi mandi, oke," Sambut Halilintar.

"Ah…terima kasih," Gempa menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan.

 _~Working!~_

"Kak Halilintar tampak aneh hari ini. Apa ada masalah di sekolah?" Tanya Gempa ketika melihat tingkah kakak pertamanya yang lebih berekspresi dari biasanya.

"Oh…Kak Hali hanya terlalu memikirkan masalah ekonomi kita. Kau tau kan, orang tua kita masih di Perancis dan kita juga tidak bisa meminta uang pada Tok Aba terus," Jelas Taufan.

"Hmm…intinya, Kak Halilintar mau solusi agar kita bisa mengatasi ke-uangan kita sendiri tanpa bantuan Tok Aba, begitu?" Gempa menarik kesimpulan.

"Bingo~" Sahut Taufan sambil bertepuk tangan dengan senyum yang terkesan mengantuk.

"Ah…aku jadi punya ide. Bisa Kakak panggilkan Kak Halilintar?" Pinta Gempa sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Umm…oke," Taufan dengan ragu beranjak dari sofa kemudian pergi ke lantai dua, tepatnya kamar Halilintar yang tertutup rapat.

"Ada apa, Gempa?" Halilintar yang telah tiba di ruang keluarga bertanya.

"Begini…aku dengar Kak Halilintar saat ini sedang mencari solusi agar bisa membantu ke-uangan kita, kan?" Ucap Gempa.

"Begitulah…dan…kau punya jawabannya?" Tanya balik Halilintar.

"Aku hanya menyarankan kerja saja di tempatku. Kita bisa berganti shift dan gaji yang bisa diperoleh tiap bulan lumayan untuk kebutuhan kita," Jelas Gempa.

"Tunggu…kau kerja paruh waktu selama ini?" Kaget Taufan.

"Ehehehe…maaf tidak memberitau kalian lebih awal. Aku bekerja karena ingin membeli sesuatu dan jadi keterusan deh sampai sekarang," Jawab Gempa sambil cengengesan.

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau kadang pulang lebih malam yah?" Desah Taufan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai bekerja paruh waktu, Gempa? Kita kan baru memasuki semester kedua kelas satu ini," Tanya Halilintar.

"Sekitaran 4 bulan yang lalu. Aku memang berencana untuk bekerja ketika masuk SMA nanti karena yah…banyak hal," Jawab Gempa dengan nada bicara yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Oke…bagaimana menurutmu, Kak Hali?" Taufan kembali ke topic utama.

"Aku rasa bila kita semua bekerja mungkin bisa menambah penghasilan dan tidak akan selalu bergantung pada Tok Aba. Jadi aku rasa boleh saja," Tukas Halilintar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana memangnya kau bekerja?" Lanjutnya.

Gempa memasang senyum lebar, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dari kantung jaketnya.

"Di ATthree Family Restaurant. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sekolah, dan aku bekerja disana sebagai pelayan dengan shift 3 kali seminggu," Jelas Gempa.

"Restoran keluarga? Wow…aku tidak menyangka," Taufan menatap kagum gambar sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat cukup mewah dan bersih di tambah beberapa taman bunga kecil yang mempercantik penampilan luar restoran tersebut.

"Kebetulan sekali, restoran kami memang sedang mencari pekerja tambahan," Ucap Gempa.

"Berapa orang memangnya?" Tanya Taufan.

"Uh…aku kurang tau tapi kayaknya lebih dari dua orang. Soalnya restorannya tidak pernah sepi," Jelas Gempa kembali dengan nada cengengesan.

"Oke…aku mengerti. Aku rasa kita bisa bekerja disana, Kak Hali," Ucap Taufan antusias.

"Well…daripada harus repot-repot mencari tempat kerja yang jauh, kurasa tidak ada salahnya," Tukas Halilintar sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Wah…baiklah, kalo begitu aku akan memberitau manager kalian berdua akan mulai bekerja besok ya!" Seru Gempa tidak kalah antusias dibalas anggukan samar oleh Halilintar dan seruan 'Oke!' dari Taufan.

"Memangnya Kak Halilin dan Kak Taufan mau kemana besok?"

Gempa menoleh ke arah dapur, tampak seorang pemuda yang lagi-lagi memiliki paras serupa dengan mereka bertiga, dengan jaket bermotif lava orange-kehitaman dan hoddie yang menutupi topi yang dikenakan di kepalanya.

"Ah, bukan. Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar mau bekerja bersamaku besok," Jawab Gempa.

"Hee…kerja paruh waktu…"

Boboiboy Blaze bergumam sebentar kemudian memasang senyum antusias dengan iris mata yang berbinar, "Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanyanya.

"E-eh? Kau mau kerja?" Tanya Taufan cengo.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak Taufan? Ada masalah?" Tanya Blaze yang tidak suka karena sepertinya kakak keduanya ini meremehkannya.

"B-bukan…hanya saja…hmm…bagaimana menurutmu, Gempa?" Tanya Taufan mengalihkan tatapannya pada kembar Boboiboy ketiga tersebut.

"Boleh saja sih. Asalkan Blaze, kau kerjanya yang benar," Ucap Gempa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja, kopral! Aku pasti akan berusaha!" Seru Blaze dengan pose hormat ala Scouting Legion.

"Kau yakin managermu akan menerima kami, Gempa?" Bisik Halilintar.

"Berpikir positif dong, Kak Halilintar. Yang harus kalian pikirkan adalah…umm…pokoknya Kak Halilintar harus sabar deh," Ucap Gempa dengan senyum paksa, membuat Halilintar mengernyit bingung dengan maksud adik keduanya itu.

 _~Working!~_

Hari rabu sepulang sekolah, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Blaze telah tiba di ATthree dan memperkenalkan diri pada manager mereka yang meski mengaku sudah berumur 28 tahun, penampilannya tidak beda jauh dengan remaja-remaja pada umumnya, dengan rambut kehijauan dan iris semerah darah yang sempat membuat Halilintar mempertanyakan asal kewarganegaraan managernya tersebut.

"Jadi…kalian adalah saudara kembarnya Gempa?" Sang manager memulai percakapan.

"Begitulah. Mulai hari ini kami akan bekerja disini, terima kasih karena sudah menerima kami ya," Sahut Taufan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oke…aku harap dengan adanya kalian, pekerjaan restoran jadi lebih ringan. O iya, namaku Ejo jo. Kalo kalian perlu sesuatu, silahkan Tanya pada staff yang berwenang Karena jangan harap aku mau membantu kalian di hari pertama kalian bekerja," Jelas Ejo jo dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi (setidaknya itu menurut Taufan dan Blaze).

"Oh…jadi kami disuruh mencaritau semuanya sendiri?" Halilintar mengernyit bingung dengan manager yang satu ini.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…aku tidak bekerja jadi tidak bisa mengajari apapun pada kalian. Sudah ya," Ejo jo berbalik kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang ganti pria.

"Apa-apaan…" Halilintar, Taufan, dan Blaze hanya sweatdrop dengan kesan pertama manager mereka terebut.

"Hehehe…manager memang seperti itu. Jangan dipikirkan," Ucap Gempa dengan tawa hambar.

 _~Working!~_

"Baiklah…jadi kita harus mulai darimana?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Umm…karena Kak Halilintar itu pintar masak, jadi Kak Halilintar akan bekerja di bagian dapur, sedangkan Kak Taufan bisa bekerja di bagian kasir karena Kak Taufan yang paling bisa menyapa orang lain," Jelas Gempa.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Blaze sambil mengacungkan tangannya ala anak TK.

"Umm… Blaze bisa menjadi penjaga pintu. Tugasnya yah…menyambut kedatangan pelanggan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Gempa yang sebenarnya bingung.

"Oke! Tidak masalah," Gempa menghela napas lega setelah mendapat respon positif dari kembar Boboiboy keempat tersebut.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah, jadi kalian bisa mulai sekarang," Tukas Gempa sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

 _~Working!~_

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Blaze yang telah mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan pakaian khas restoran ATthree kemudian segera bersiap menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, kalian yang katanya pekerja baru itu ya?"

Ketiga kembar tersebut menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berpostur gempal dengan kulit gelap dan paras khas India dengan nampan berisi setumpuk piring bekas makanan di kedua tangannya.

"Oh…iya. Salam kenal, aku Taufan. Dan ini Halilintar dan Blaze," Sahut Taufan dengan senyum seceria mungkin.

"Apa kabar! Aku Gopal. Aku cukup akrab lho dengan Gempa, jadi semoga kita juga bisa akrab ya!" Ucap Gopal antusias.

"Tentu saja," Balas Blaze.

"Yep, salam kenal!" Sambung Taufan.

"Hmph! Aku disini mau kerja, bukan mau cari teman," Ucap Halilintar ketus sambil membuang muka, sukses membuat Gopal _speechless._

"Ahahaha! Kak Hali emang gitu orangnya. Lain di mulut lain di hati, jangan dipikirkan ya. Kami pergi dulu~" Taufan dengan kikuk langsung mendorong punggung kakaknya dengan cepat kemudian pamit diakhiri kalimat perpisahan(?) dari Blaze.

"S-serem…" Gumam Gopal dengan bahu yang bergetar apalagi mengingat tatapan mata Halilintar yang terkesan begitu dingin.

 _~Working!~_

"Kak Hali nggak boleh kayak gitu! Kita harus lebih ramah sama senior-senior kita disini!" Nasehat Taufan setelah tiba di dapur.

"Hmph!" Halilintar yang sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dan hanya membuang mukanya.

"Kalo begini Kak Halilin nggak bisa mendapat apresiasi dari staff yang lain lho," Blaze angkat bicara.

"Kalian para pekerja baru itu?" Seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan kacamata ungu bertanya dengan suara datarnya.

"Eh…iya. Kami saudara kembarnya Gempa," Jawab Taufan.

"Aku tau. Wajah kalian memang sama dengannya," Sahut pemuda itu sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, membuat Taufan berpikir, kayaknya ni orang cukup angkuh, dan dilihat dari pakaian kokinya, sepertinya dia juga bagian dapur.

Taufan menelan ludah, takut jika sampai Halilintar membuat masalah di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Aku Fang. Sebaiknya kalian bisa bekerja dengan baik atau kalian hanya akan merepotkan kami," Ucap Fang sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah Halilintar yang memang saat ini sedang berdiri di antara Blaze dan Taufan.

"Ap-hey! Memangnya kau pikir kami datang kesini hanya untuk mencari masalah, hah?!" Bentak Halilintar yang mulai panas.

"Nah…baru dibilang udah marah. Kalian yakin bisa bekerja maksimal disini? Jangan meremehkan pekerjaan ini hanya karena tempat ini adalah restoran keluarga, mengerti?" Sahut Fang tanpa sedikit pun mengubah intonasi bicaranya.

"Grrr! Satu-satunya yang akan aku remehkan disini adalah dirimu, dasar landak mata empat!" Bentak Halilintar lagi.

"Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut landak, hah?!" Balas Fang yang akhirnya juga emosi.

"O-oy…hentikan. Kak Hali, ini hari pertama kita bekerja jadi jangan cari masalah!" Lerai Taufan panik karena apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Fang, hentikan. Kau bisa memberikan kesan yang tidak baik bagi pekerja baru. Jangan bikin malu dong,"

Seorang gadis berkacamata bulat dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua ikut melerai keributan yang disebabkan Fang dan Halilintar.

"Etto…umm…" Taufan tidak jadi membalas karena bingung dengan kemunculan gadis berparas oriental ini yang secara tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan-atau mungkin argument mereka.

"Oh, hai! Namaku Ying. Kalian saudara kembarnya Gempa yang menjadi pekerja baru disini kan? Salam kenal," Gadis berparas China tersebut memberi salam dengan intonasi khas China serta senyum lebarnya.

"Oh…umm hai. Aku Taufan, ini saudara kembarku, Halilintar dan Blaze. Salam kenal juga," Sahut Taufan yang berusaha untuk terdengar ceria meski agak sedikit kikuk karena tingkah laku Halilintar tadi.

"Baiklah…kurasa kita sudah bisa mulai bekerja," Blaze angkat bicara.

"Ah, benar. Kalo begitu aku akan segera ke kasir. Kak Hali, sebaiknya Kakak nggak usah cari masalah, oke?" Bisik Taufan sebelum akhirnya segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke bagian mereka masing-masing.

Halilintar yang ditinggal oleh kedua saudara kembarnya kemudian menatap Fang-yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya-dengan dingin, kemudian berbalik dan bersiap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai chef di dapur restoran tersebut.

 _~Working!~_

"Umm…tugas seorang penjaga pintu adalah menyambut pelanggan yang datang kan…? Mudah sekali…" Gumam Blaze yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu masuk.

Sret

Blaze menoleh, ternyata ada sekelompok gadis berseragam sekolah memasuki restoran.

Dengan terburu-buru, Blaze menghadang mereka dan mencoba mendorong pelan salah satu dari mereka, bermaksud menyuruh mereka mundur.

"Permisi, sebaiknya kalian tetap berdiri di situ," Ucap Blaze sesopan mungkin setelah mengatur barisan gadis-gadis SMP yang kebingungan tersebut dengan rapi.

"Ehm…"

Blaze berdehem untuk menguji suaranya, kemudian langsung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, "Selamat datang di ATthree!" Seru Blaze dengan suara yang hampir mencapai 5 oktaf, dan tentu saja membuat sekelompok gadis SMP tersebut melongo di tempat.

Gempa yang kebetulan melihat hal itu langsung panik seketika dan memutuskan untuk mengambil ahli, "Ahahaha…s-selamat datang. Kalian ingin ruangan bebas merokok atau tidak?" Sambut Gempa yang harus lari menuju pintu masuk sebelum pelanggannya tambah bingung.

"Umm…ruangan biasa yang tanpa rokok saja," Jawab salah satu dari gadis sekolahan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu silahkan ikuti saya," Gempa dengan sopan membungkuk dan berjalan menuju salah satu bangku khusus keluarga (karena jumlah mereka cukup banyak) yang merupakan area dilarang merokok (kebanyakan dihuni oleh perempuan).

 _~Working!~_

"Blaze, kau ini bagaimana sih?" Protes Gempa setelah meminta Ying untuk melayani pelanggan yang disambut Blaze dengan absurd tersebut.

"Lha…katanya tugasku adalah menyambut pelanggan. Mereka sudah terlanjur masuk dan belum aku sambut jadi aku suruh mundur lagi deh," Jelas Blaze dengan wajah innocent, sukses membuat Gempa facepalm.

"Maksudku sambut mereka dari samping saja. Jika tidak sempat ya tidak apa-apa, kau bisa saja membuat mereka takut tadi," Ucap Gempa.

"Oh…umm…kalo begitu maaf deh. Aku nggak tau," Ucap Blaze cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Gempa menghela napas, "Sudahlah. Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu," Gempa kemudian bergegas pergi ke meja nomor 4 karena seseorang baru saja menekan tombol untuk memesan.

 _~Working!~_

Seorang pelanggan yang telah selesai menikmati makanannya berjalan menuju kasir, dimana Taufan berdiri dengan senyum lebar-terlewat lebar.

"Baiklah…umm…" Taufan melihat daftar pesanan yang dipesan oleh pria paruh baya di depannya tersebut.

"Total semuanya 70 ringgit 30 sen," Ucap Taufan dengan aura blink-blink nya.

"Mahalnya…padahal aku hanya pesan satu jenis makanan dan satu jenis minuman saja," Protes pria tersebut.

 _"Heee…ni orang nggak tau diri banget…"_ Batin Taufan masih dengan senyum lebar tetapi aura blink-blinknya telah lenyap seolah tak pernah ada.

"Umm…tuan, memang sih anda hanya memesan satu jenis makanan dan minuman, tapi kan anda memesannya lebih dari 3 porsi," Jelas Taufan berusaha untuk berbicara sopan.

"Begitukah…? Hmm…aku lupa. Maklum lah, aku kan sudah tua," Ucap Pria tersebut sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan langsung membuat Taufan bergidik karena tawa pria di depannya ini mengingatkannya pada tawa kapten bajak laut di film Peterpan yang ditontonnya waktu kecil.

"Tapi ternyata mahal juga yah? Kalo aku tau aku tidak akan memesan sebanyak itu…" Gumam pria tua tersebut sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Taufan.

"Kalo benar begitu…saya sarankan sebaiknya anda tidak usah kesini lagi, soalnya keberadaan anda yang tua dan bau ini hanya akan merepotkan kami saja," Ucap Taufan yang kemudian segera menyerahkan kembaliannya pada pria tua yang kini membeku di tempat tersebut.

"Kalo begitu, terima kasih karena sudah mampir di ATthree, semoga hari anda menyenangkan~!" Taufan dengan senyum tanpa dosa langsung membungkukkan badannya sedangkan pria tua tersebut sudah pergi keluar tanpa berkata apapun, bahkan tidak mengambil uang kembalian yang masih berjumlah lebih dari 30 ringgit yang diletakkan di atas meja tersebut.

"Kak Taufan," Taufan menoleh, mendapati adik pertamanya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah kusut.

"Ya?" Sahut Taufan ceria.

"Kak Taufan nggak boleh kayak gitu. Kakak harus lebih sopan sama pelanggan tau. Apalagi mengatainya seperti itu. Kalo dia tidak akan kembali bagaimana?" Ucap Gempa panjang lebar.

"Oh? Tapi aku kan hanya bicara jujur. Lagipula, tuh pak tua ngeselin juga sih…tapi lihat sisi baiknya, kita dapat kelebihan uang," Ucap Taufan antusias sambil menggoyang-goyangkan uang yang harusnya menjadi kembalian bagi si pria tua yang sudah kabur tersebut.

Gempa facepalm seketika, "Pokoknya kalo ada pelanggan lagi, yang harus Kak Taufan lakukan hanyalah menyebutkan tagihan mereka, menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan sopan, kemudian mengucapkan salam dengan baik. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih, mengerti?" Tukas Gempa.

"Siap, Boss!" Seru Taufan hormat-namun tidak diketahui dirinya benar-benar mendengarkan atau tidak.

 _~Working!~_

"Halilintar, ini daftar pesanan dari meja 3," Ucap Ying sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi menu pilihan para pelanggan pada Halilintar yang sedang mengelap gelas.

Baru saja Halilintar mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kertas tersebut, tangan Fang sudah lebih dulu mengambil-dengan sedikit kasar-kertas itu dari tangan sang gadis Cina.

"Hey! Dia memberikannya padaku!" Bentak Halilintar sambil mendelik ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang sejak awal bertemu sudah membuatnya naik darah tersebut.

"Hmm…menu yang di pesan pelanggan ini cukup sulit. Biar aku yang mengerjakan pesanan mereka. Kau sebagai junior mending lanjutin bersihin gelas sana," Sahut Fang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Halilintar seperti sedang mengusir seekor kucing yang minta makanan.

"Apa?! Siapa yang kau sebut junior hah?! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa memasak?!" Bentak Halilintar lagi.

"Tapi ini hari pertamamu bekerja kan? Dibandingkan denganmu, aku lebih berpengalaman dan sebaiknya kau panggil aku senior, junior…" Balas Fang dengan senyum meremehkan yang terpampang di wajah _ikemennya._

Ucapan Fang-yang sebenarnya bermaksud menggoda Halilintar tersebut-berhasil membuat sang kembaran tertua naik pitam, sampai gelas parfait bersih yang berada di genggamannya sukses retak sampai akhirnya pecah dan berjatuhan di lantai.

"Kau memang ngajak ribut ya?!" Halilintar langsung menggulung lengan baju kokinya, sedangkan Fang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Hey! Ya ampun, ada apa ini?!" Gempa yang kebetulan lewat langsung buru-buru menahan Halilintar yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan teknik karatenya.

"Dia yang mulai! Ying menyerahkan kertas pesanannya pada ku, tapi landak ungu tidak tau diri itu langsung merebutnya begitu saja!" Ucap Halilintar yang masih berusaha untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Fang.

"Ah…" Gempa mengurut pelipisnya, mendadak merasa menyesal dengan keputusannya yang menyerahkan urusan dapur pada kakak kembarnya yang paling pemarah tersebut.

"Baiklah,baiklah…Kak Halilintar, biarkan Fang saja yang membuat pesanan yang itu, ini ada lagi yang dari meja nomor 6. Hanya segelas parfait cokelat dan omelette rice. Kak Halilintar kerjakan yang ini saja," Ucap Gempa sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Halilintar menatap Gempa sebentar kemudian mendengus dan mengambil kasar kertas tersebut lalu berbalik sambil bergumam pelan 'akan kubunuh kau lain kali, dasar landak ungu bau!'.

Gempa menghela napas sebentar kemudian beralih menatap Fang yang sedang menumis sayur sambil bersiul-siul.

"Fang," Panggil Gempa yang berusaha untuk tetap kalem.

"Apa?" Tanya Fang innocent tanpa menoleh.

"Dengar, Kak Halilintar itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari yang kau pikirkan. Dan ini bukanlah tempat tinggal kita jadi bersikap baik lah," Ucap Gempa.

"Aku hanya bercanda, oke? Kakakmu itu kelihatan begitu sensi…jadi menggodanya sekali-sekali tidak masalah kan?" Balas Fang santai.

"Hah…kalo kau sudah bosan hidup ya terserah. Tapi jangan berlebihan karena aku tidak mau Kak Halilintar melakukan kekerasan di tempat umum, mengerti?" Tukas Gempa yang menyerah karena temannya yang satu ini memang cukup keras kepala.

Setelah tidak mendapat respon dari Fang, Gempa bergegas mengambil pesanan untuk meja 6 yang sudah selesai di buat oleh Halilintar kemudian pergi menuju meja pelanggan yang di tujunya dengan harapan semoga Fang tidak mengganggu Halilintar sampai membuat gunung berapi di kepala kakak tertuanya tersebut meletus.

 _~Working!~_

Pukul 9.30 malam, restoran pun di tutup setelah pelanggan terakhir keluar meninggalkan restoran.

"Kerja yang baik semuanya. Ah…untuk besok, yang punya shift adalah Taufan, Halilintar, Fang, dan Ying," Ucap Ejo jo setelah semua karyawan restorannya berganti pakaian.

"Eh? Besok aku libur? Padahal baru sehari bekerja…" Gumam Blaze dengan pose berpikir.

 _"Itu karena sebenarnya restoran ini tidak membutuhkan penjaga pintu sih…"_ Batin Gempa dengan senyum sweatdrop dan sedikit merasa bersalah terhadap kembaran keempat Boboiboy tersebut.

"Kita mendapat jatah libur bersama, Gempa! Mau makan donat denganku sepulang sekolah? Nanti aku traktir," Ajak Gopal.

"Kau mau traktir aku? Tidak biasanya…" Sahut Gempa yang merasa heran karena biasanya teman sekelasnya ini lah yang selalu minta traktiran dari Gempa.

"Hehehe…aku lagi banyak uang nih. Sekalian anggap aja ini adalah balas budi untukmu yang sering mentraktirku," Jawab Gopal sambil nyengir.

"Hee…aku boleh ikut tidak? Aku juga libur kok!" Ucap Blaze antusias.

"Tentu saja, Blaze. Kalo aku ikut, kau juga. Tidak keberatan kan, Gopal?" Ucap Gempa cepat.

"E-eh…tentu. Asalkan sebaiknya hanya kalian berdua saja," Jawab Gopal sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat jumlah uangnya untuk bulan ini dan hanya di balas tawa oleh Gempa dan sorakan gembira dari Blaze.

"Ah…pipiku sakit…aku harus tersenyum selama berjam-jam penuh…" Keluh Taufan sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Bukannya kau memang sering tersenyum tanpa sebab sepanjang hari?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Tapi yang ini aku harus tetap memasang senyum ramah dan tidak boleh tertawa. Aku juga terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama kepada pelanggan yang membayar…" Gumam Taufan sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang terasa pegal.

"Memangnya tersenyum itu serumit itu bagimu ya?" Sahut Halilintar sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengunci restorannya. Ayo pergi," Tukas Ejo jo yang sudah bersiap dengan kunci bangunannya.

"Untuk besok, mohon kerja samanya lagi ya, Taufan, Halilintar," Ucap Ying sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah. Tentu saja!" Sahut Taufan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya sedangkan Halilintar tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya menghela napas, kemudian beradu deathglare lagi dengan Fang-yang dengan sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

Saat mau keluar dari restoran, yang tentu saja melewati pintu belakang yang berarti harus memasuki ruang istirahat staff terlebih dahulu, mata Halilintar tak sengaja menatap selembar kertas yang tertempel di dinding dekat pintu keluar, berisi daftar nama setiap staff restoran beserta jadwal libur dan kerja mereka.

" _Yaya? Siapa itu?"_ Batin Halilintar yang kebetulan menemukan nama seorang gadis yang terletak di bawah namanya.

 _~Working!~_

"Jadi…bagaimana dengan tempat kerjaku menurut kalian?" Tanya Gempa di perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Uh…cukup seru. Apalagi tugasku hanya berdiri di samping pintu dan mengucapkan selamat datang," Jawab Blaze semangat.

"Yeah…staff-staffnya agak aneh-terutama managernya, tapi cukup menyenangkan," Sambung Taufan masih dengan tangan yang mengelus pipinya.

"…" Halilintar hanya diam dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kak Halilintar? Menurut Kakak, ATthree itu bagaimana?" Tanya Gempa lagi.

"Biasa saja…dan mungkin akan lebih biasa lagi jika landak sok keren itu tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya," Jawab Halilintar dengan aura suram yang mendadak menguar dari tubuhnya.

" _Ah…harusnya aku tidak bertanya…"_ Batin Gempa sweatdrop.

"Ah…besok aku punya banyak waktu di rumah~" Ucap Blaze sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau berbicara seperti sudah lama bekerja di sana deh," Komentar Taufan dengan senyum geli.

"Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku?" Tanya Gempa cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan soal Kak Hali, kau bisa serahkan pada ku," Bisik Taufan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yah…aku harap sih begitu…" Gumam Gempa kembali dengan senyum sweatdropnya.

Dan begitulah, hari pertama ketiga saudara kembar Gempa bekerja di ATthree.

Seperti apa keseharian para Boboiboy kembar tersebut dalam pekerjaan mereka di ATthree? Sebenarnya Gempa tidak mampu membayangkan seberapa absurdnya hal tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong, Gempa merasa telah meninggalkan sesuatu (atau seseorang) di rumahnya selama seharian penuh…

"Ah…sudahlah,"

Gempa hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian mempercepat langkahnya ketika sadar bahwa ketiga saudara kembarnya sudah meninggalkan dirinya yang tengah sibuk melamun tersebut.

 **! T B C !**

 **Hahaha! Akhir yang gaje. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa saya bikin fict kayak gini? Yah…karena ga ada kerjaan terus lagi dapet ide aja meski gaje~ *di tendang* anyway, karena fict ini terinspirasi dari anime 'Working!', jadi saya menyamakan sedikit alur fict ini dengan anime tersebut. Ah…tapi tetap akan saya rubah alurnya menjadi 'khas karakter Boboiboy' tentu saja ^^.**  
 **O iya, nama ATthree itu saya ambil dari nama planet tempat tinggalnya Ejo jo sama Adu du di serial aslinya, Ata ta Tiga. Dan Ejo jo disini jadi managernya karena kayaknya hanya dia yang cocok menjadi manager yang sableng *di kejar PETAI*.**

 **Karakter Ejo jo disini terinspirasi dari manager di Wagnaria, anime 'Working!' yang memang namanya manager, tapi hanya nganggur dan kerjanya cuman nge-habisin stok makanan restoran aja :v.**

 **Halilintar terisnpirasi dari Satou Jun, yang juga bertugas sebagai chef dan sifatnya agak kasar dan sangat tidak berekspresi (dia juga karakter favorit saya di 'Working!' XD)**

 **Fang itu sifatnya saya ambil dari Souma Hiromi, rekan Satou yang bekerja di bagian dapur juga. Hobinya nge-jahilin Satou sampai sering kena tabok ama rekannya itu ^^. Tapi yang saya ambil dari Souma hanya sifatnya yang suka mengganggu saja. Sisanya, masih tetap sama seperti Fang yang biasa.**

 **Lalu Gempa, itu karakternya saya ambil dari Takanashi Souta, pemeran utamanya…dan mungkin yang paling normal di antara staff yang lainnya (kecuali sifatnya yang terobsesi sama benda-benda imut dan kecil).**

 **Sisanya, itu hasil imajinasi saya sendiri karena karakter Boboiboy-apalagi yang elemental siblings kayaknya kebanyakan ya? ^^. O iya, kalo soal Ice, dia akan muncul dan ikut bekerja di chapter-chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Baiklah, cukup sampai disini bacotan author. Kalo kalian punya kritik dan saran, silahkan paparkan pada author~! Fict ini bakalan lanjut deh kalo ada yang suka. Baiklah, saya Harukaze Kagura, pamit dulu ya~! Jaa nee! XD**

 **Review Please~~~**


	2. 2nd Plate: How to 'get' the Girl! Part 1

**Harukaze Kagura, sanjouu! *di lempar shuriken* terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu fict absurd saya yang ini, saya sungguh menghargai kalian yang sudah me-review, fav, follow, atau hanya sekedar silent-reader, saya sungguh…hiks hiks…sroott! *buang tisu sembarangan* *di pentung* oke, terlalu banyak basa-basi, langsung saja ya~!**

 **O iya, ada yang harus saya luruskan.**

 **Umur para staff restoran ada di bawah ini~**

 **Boboiboy Halilintar: 16**

 **Boboiboy Taufan: 16**

 **Boboiboy Gempa: 16**

 **Boboiboy Blaze: 16**

 **Boboiboy Ice: 16**

 **Fang: 17**

 **Gopal: 16**

 **Ying: 15**

 **Yaya: 16**

 **Ejo jo: 28**

 **Untuk seragam staff ATthree, bagian pelayan, kasir, sama penjaga pintu (yang seharusnya tidak ada) itu terdiri dari celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih serta dasi kupu-kupu hitam untuk laki-laki (khusus Boboiboy siblings mereka masih tetap memakai topi khas mereka agar lebih mudah membedakan).**

 **Seragam perempuan sih sulit deskripsinya kayak gimana…*di giles* tapi kalo penasaran yah…seragam ceweknya sama dengan yang di anime 'Working!'. Khusus Yaya seragamnya berlengan panjang begitu juga dengan roknya.**

 **Seragam chef itu sama dengan baju chef pada umumnya, berwarna putih. Halilintar tetap memakai topi hitam-merahnya tentu saja.**

 **All right, happy reading! XD**

Hari kedua dimana Boboiboy Taufan dan Boboiboy Halilintar bekerja, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, hanya kali ini tanpa kehadiran Gempa, Blaze, dan Gopal.

"Oke…aku akan berada di ruanganku…jika ada apa-apa silahkan hubungi aku," Itulah ucapan terakhir Ejo jo sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya (yang diyakini Halilintar hanya digunakannya untuk ngemil).

"O iya, Kak Hali…jangan cari gara-gara sama Fang deh. Jangan bikin Gempa khawatir terus," Taufan memulai percakapan sebelum kakaknya itu beranjak menuju dapur.

Halilintar berbalik menatap Taufan, kemudian mengernyit tidak suka, "Dia yang selalu duluan cari masalah denganku. Kenapa malah aku yang di nasehati?" Tanya Halilintar ketus.

"Aku tau…tapi setidaknya Kak Hali sabar sedikit kek. Jangan diladeni…yang ada dia malah akan terus menganggumu," Ucap Taufan mencoba sabar meski jantungnya sudah marathon takut sang kakak akan menaboknya di tempat.

"Ck…terserah," Halilintar mengangkat bahu kemudian beranjak pergi menuju dapur dimana sudah ada Fang yang memang lebih dulu tiba di sana.

"Aku memang bilang ke Gempa untuk tidak khawatir tapi…mungkin yang harus Gempa khawatirkan adalah keselamatanku…" Gumam Taufan sambil tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya ikut beranjak dari ruang istirahat yang memang tinggal dirinya seorang disana.

 _~Working!~_

"Ah…donat disini memang yang paling enak~!" Seru Gopal yang baru saja menghabiskan donatnya yang entah keberapa.

"Yep! Dan lebih enak lagi karena ini traktiran~!" Sambung Blaze tak kalah heboh dan terus memakan donat yang mungkin jumlahnya sebanding dengan Gopal, sedangkan Gempa hanya diam merenung, bahkan sepotong donat ditangannya masih belum berkurang setengah.

"Gempa, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gopal yang menyadari kejanggalan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ah bukan…enak kok, terima kasih ya," Jawab Gempa buru-buru kemudian melanjutkan memakan donatnya, meski masih kelihatan tidak begitu bergairah saat mengunyah.

"Kak Gempa, jangan khawatir. Kak Halilin dan Kak Taufan bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka pasti bisa menjaga diri," Ucap Blaze sambil menepuk bahu kakak ketiganya.

"Emm…iya sih…tapi yang aku khawatirkan justru adalah orang-orang disekitar mereka. Terutama Fang yang seruangan dengan Kak Halilintar…" Gumam Gempa sedikit bergetar.

"Itu yang kau khawatirkan…?" Gopal yang awalnya merasa kagum dengan perhatian Gempa terhadap kakak-kakaknya itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Duh…sepertinya…kita memang harus kesana…" Gumam Gempa gelisah.

"Kak Gempa…tidak apa-apa. Kan-"

Drrrtt…Drrrttt…Drrrttt…

"Eh? Blaze, ponselmu berbunyi," Gopal menunjuk sebuah benda persegi kecil di saku celana Blaze yang tampak bergetar-getar.

"Ah…sebentar," Blaze merogoh sakunya dan kemudian segera menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ya, Blaze disini…" Sapa Blaze setelah menekan tombol jawab tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Kak Blaze…"

Wajah Blaze mendadak pucat.

"K-kak Gempa…Gopal…kita…kerumah dulu yuk," Ucap Blaze kikuk.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Gopal bingung.

Gempa memasang wajah ingin tau sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengerti dan ikut panik.

 _~Working!~_

Hari sebelumnya, pukul 9.55.p.m

"Ah…"

Halilintar poker face melihat keadaan rumah yang begitu berantakan, sedangkan ketiga adik kembarnya hanya terdiam di belakangnya, dan keempatnya sudah tau siapa yang membuat kekacauan ini.

"Ah…kalian sudah pulang," Sambut seorang pemuda berhoddie biru laut dengan nada bicara ogah-ogahan.

"Ice…bisa tolong jelaskan…?" Gempa mencoba tetap memasang senyum meski pikirannya amburadul.

"Eh? Aku tadi bangun…kalian semua tidak ada. Dan aku lapar…jadi aku makan sendiri…pas mau nyuci piringnya aku malah tersandung dan memecahkan semuanya. Aku juga terlalu malas untuk mengambil sapu jadi aku kembali saja ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk membersihkannya setelah bangun nanti…eh, taunya sudah jam segini," Jelas Ice innocent dengan wajah ala Herp.

"Heduh…ini salah kita juga meninggalkannya sendiri…" Taufan langsung facepalm.

"Uh…sudahlah, Ice…kau ke kamar saja. Biar kami yang akan membereskannya," Tukas Gempa.

"Eh? Kalian memang baik…ya sudah…selamat malam," Ice dengan langkah terseok-seok berjalan menyusuri tangga lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kak Gempa bercanda ya?! Kita semua kan capek," Protes Blaze karena keputusan kakak ketiganya yang kelewat bijaksana tersebut.

"Jika kita membiarkannya yang ada malah makin berantakan. Kau mau semakin repot mengurusnya nanti?" Jelas Gempa retoris.

"Ah…" Blaze hanya bisa pundung.

"Tch…kalo begitu ayo mulai. Aku capek," Tukas Halilintar.

"Ehehehe…sesungguhnya Kak Hali ya yang paling capek di antara kita semua," Taufan hanya cengengesan menanggapi kakaknya tersebut.

"Huh…itu juga salah kita karena bisa saja melupakannya disini dan meninggalkannya sampai selarut ini…" Desah Gempa sambil facepalm.

 _~Working!~_

"Ini dari meja 8," Ying meletakkan secarik kertas pesanan di atas counter pembatas dapur.

"Oh…letakkan saja di sana," Fang yang sedang menumis sayur menjawab. "O iya, Halilintar, kau kerjakan sana," Lanjutnya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Sahut sang Boboiboy sulung ketus.

"Karena aku sedang sibuk. Lagipula, aku pikir kau suka jika harus memasak makanan pesanan pelanggan," Ucap Fang santai.

"Aku memang tidak keberatan. Tapi aku tidak mau di perintah olehmu!" Seru Halilintar sambil menunjuk Fang dengan spatula.

"Ck…kau ini memang sama sekali tidak ada rasa hormat terhadap senior ya," Seringai Fang.

"Hah?!" Halilintar sudah bersiap mematahkan gagang spatula, tapi batal karena Ying-yang sedaritadi diabaikan-menginterupsi.

"Tch…" Halilintar dengan berat hati mengambil kertas pesanan tersebut dan bersiap membuat masakan pesanan, sedangkan Ying hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kau ini, jika begini terus nanti kau tidak akan bisa akrab dengan Halilintar tau," Komentar Ying.

"Itu salah dia sendiri harus terlihat ketus semenjak awal bertemu," Jawab Fang santai sambil mengangkat bahu. Ying kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan begitu mendengar suara bel pintu.

"Eh? Gempa, Blaze, Gopal? Kenapa kalian disini?" Kaget Ying begitu mendapati dua Boboiboy kembar bersama Gopal (yang masih memakai seragam sekolah) memasuki restoran.

"Kak Gempa khawatir sama Kak Halilin dan Kak Taufan, makanya kami kemari," Jawab Blaze sekenanya.

"Habis mau gimana lagi…aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak memastikan mereka baik-baik saja," Sambung Gempa cengengesan.

"Ah…kalian ini. Ya sudah, kalian mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Ying.

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya datang untuk melihat keadaan saja," Tolak Gempa.

"Tapi karena kami sudah disini…setidaknya aku ingin minum sesuatu di belakang," Ucap Gopal lalu dengan seenaknya langsung kabur menuju ruang staff diikuti Blaze-yang memang memiliki kebiasaan mengekor siapapun yang membuatnya merasa senang.

"Ah…mereka itu…" Gempa facepalm seketika.

"Ahahaha…sudahlah. Kalian tidak ada shift hari ini jadi aku bisa saja memperlakukan kalian sebagai pelanggan. Ayo masuk, Gempa," Ajak Ying dan disanggupi senyum kecil dari Gempa.

 _~Working!~_

"Baiklah, Halilintar…sudah waktu mu untuk istirahat," Ejo jo muncul di dapur dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

"Hoy, kalo mau merokok pergilah ke tempat lain, kau menganggu," Sungut Fang kesal.

Halilintar tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi segera beranjak dari dapur-karena memang pekerjaannya sudah diselesaikan, dan dirinya bisa menjauh sebentar dari landak ungu yang tak henti-hentinya mengganggunya.

"O iya…apa tidak apa-apa jika hanya Ying yang bertanggung jawab di bagian pelayan?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Jangan khawatir. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang akan datang, tapi sepertinya dia agak terlambat…" Jawab Fang.

"Maksudmu orang yang bernama Yaya itu?" Tebak Halilintar asal.

"Ya. Memang, tapi kenapa kau bisa tau?" Tanya Ejo jo.

"Aku sempat melihat namanya di daftar staff," Jawab Halilintar.

"Ah…kalo begitu aku sarankan kau berhati-hati," Ucap Fang sebelum Halilintar beranjak menuju ruang istirahat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Halilintar sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu karena Yaya…agak sedikit…mmm…" Fang mulai bingung bagaimana harus merangkai kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah…Fang hanya berniat mengerjaimu. Sana istirahat, waktumu hanya satu jam," Potong Ejo jo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Halilintar mendengus sebal tetapi tetap menuruti perintah managernya yang agak aneh tersebut.

 _~Working!~_

"Ah…umm…sepertinya aman…"

Seorang gadis berjilbab pink tampak menyembulkan kepalanya dari ruang ganti wanita, dan bersiap untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai salah satu pelayan ATthree Family Restaurant.

"Tch…sepertinya memang tidak ada yang normal diantara semua staff-staff disini. Terlebih lagi si landak sok keren itu…" Halilintar bersungut-sungut kesal sambil memasuki ruang istirahat.

"Baiklah…baiklah…tenang…"

Gadis tersebut mengelus dadanya dan menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk keluar dari ruang istirahat, yang entah kebetulan atau memang takdir *cielaah!* bersamaan dengan masuknya Halilintar ke ruang istirahat jadi otomatis mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain.

"…"

Gadis berjilbab tersebut membeku di tempat dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar.

"?"

Halilintar mengerutkan alis bingung dengan tingkah gadis asing di depannya ini. Dan dilihat dari seragamnya, Halilintar bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis ini juga bagian dari staff pekerja ATthree.

"Hey…"

"KYAAAAA!"

DUAAAK!

"Suara apa itu?!" Taufan yang sedang sibuk menghitung uang langsung terlonjak mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis tersebut. Untung saja saat ini sedang sepi pelanggan, jadi tidak menarik perhatian. Tapi tetap saja membuat Taufan penasaran.

"Suaranya berasal dari belakang," Sambung Blaze.

"Tapi aku pikir staff perempuan disini hanya Ying," Ucap Taufan bingung.

"Oh…tidak!"

Ying langsung panik dan buru-buru berlari ke ruang istirahat, diikuti Taufan dan Blaze yang penasaran, serta Gempa dan Gopal yang sebenarnya tidak mau kesana, tapi tidak punya pilihan lain karena yang ada di dalam pikiran Gempa sekarang adalah, satu-satunya staff yang sedang istirahat adalah kakak sulungnya.

 _~Working!~_

"Ada apa ini?!" Ying masuk pertama.

Sebenarnya dirinya sudah tau apa yang terjadi, tapi itu hanya pertanyaan reflek yang dilontarkan oleh Ying yang sedang panik.

"K-Kak Hali…?!" Taufan cengo melihat keadaan sang kakak kali ini.

Di depan mereka tampak Halilintar yang jatuh tersungkur tidak jauh dari ruang ganti wanita. Untung Halilintar punya pertahanan tubuh yang kuat sehingga dirinya tidak sampai tergeletak.

"Yaya…?!" Kaget Gopal melihat seorang gadis berjilbab pink dengan wajah sewarna dengan jilbabnya tampak terengah-engah. Posisi tangan kirinya terkepal dan mengarah kedepan, sehingga sudah jelas siapa pelaku yang membuat Halilintar sampai seperti itu.

"Ah…m-maafkan aku!" Yaya buru-buru membungkukkan badannya dengan kikuk.

"Kak Hali, Kakak tidak apa-apa?" Taufan buru-buru menghampiri sang kakak yang masih duduk melantai di depannya.

"Ukh…setidaknya aku masih hidup…" Gumam Halilintar dengan suara serak. Tangan kanannya memegangi pipinya yang terlihat memar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Blaze yang sesungguhnya merasa cukup beruntung karena ini adalah pertama kali Kakak sulungnya itu tampak begitu tidak berdaya.

Biasanya sih, kakaknya itulah yang membuat orang lain tidak berdaya.

"Yaya, sebaiknya kau pergi ke depan saja. Manager Ejo jo kebetulan ada di counter," Saran Ying pada sahabatnya yang masih kikuk tersebut.

"Ah…u-um…b-baiklah. Sungguh, aku minta maaf," Yaya sekali lagi membungkuk dalam sebelum buru-buru keluar dari ruang staff (tentu saja setelah Gopal, Blaze, dan Gempa menyingkir).

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Gumam Blaze.

"Kak Hali lagi ngapain sampai di pukul telak begitu?" Tanya Taufan.

"Ah…tidak ada. Saat aku masuk kesini, kebetulan dia sudah mau keluar sehingga kami berpapasan, dan kemudian dia memukulku tanpa alasan. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menahannya," Jawab Halilintar setelah susah payah berdiri.

"Bisa…tolong dijelaskan?" Tanya Taufan lagi dengan kedua netra yang menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi staff di restoran ini.

"Umm…tadi itu Yaya. Dia kemarin tidak datang karena tidak ada shift," Ying menjawab.

"Sebenarnya dia seangkatan dengan kita, tapi dia itu sekolah di academy khusus perempuan dan mulai bekerja disini semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu," Sambung Gopal.

"Dan…dia itu menderita Androphobia, jadi kami tidak kaget melihat Kak Halilintar kena pukul tadi," Gempa mengakhiri _biography_ singkat mereka tentang Yaya.

"Andro…andro apa?" Blaze bertanya innocent sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Androphobia, artinya penderitanya itu phobia dengan yang namanya laki-laki," Jelas Taufan.

"Tepat sekali. Yaya memang seperti itu…dia selalu memukul laki-laki manapun yang berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter dengannya," Desah Gopal sambil tersenyum miris, kelihatan sekali bahwa dirinya itu juga pernah jadi korban.

"Ternyata ada orang yang seperti itu ya?" Blaze menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Yah…begitulah. Apalagi staff disini kebanyakan laki-laki jadi Yaya kesulitan untuk beradaptasi," Ucap Ying dengan senyum kikuk.

"Umm…baiklah, sebaiknya kami kembali ke depan. Sepertinya ada pelanggan," Taufan menepuk-nepuk tangannya kemudian berjalan duluan keluar dari ruang staff.

"Kak Halilintar istirahat saja. Aku dan Blaze tidak ada shift jadi biar kami yang menemanimu," Ucap Gempa setelah menyadari kakak sulungnya itu masih diam saja.

Blaze menarik kursi, mempersilahkan sang kakak duduk. Bahkan Gopal sudah menyiapkan minuman dingin untuk mereka berempat.

Halilintar hanya diam dengan tangan tetap meraba pipi kanannya. Untung tidak berdarah, tapi sepertinya meninggalkan luka memar yang cukup kentara.

Halilintar menghela napas, sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan pukulan sesakit ini semenjak pertama kali dirinya ikut latihan karate 10 tahun yang lalu.

 _~Working!~_

60 menit berlalu, Halilintar segera keluar dari ruang istirahat dan bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Sebenarnya Ejo jo memberikan tambahan waktu istirahat untuk Halilintar tapi karena Halilintar yang memiliki pribadi tidak ingin dikasihani, maka sang kembaran pertama tersebut menolak karena tidak ingin dianggap lemah.

"Kakak yakin? Apa kepala kakak masih pusing?" Tanya Gempa yang berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sang kakak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau jadi bawel begini sih?" Tanya Halilintar kesal.

"Umm…soalnya aku khawatir. Pukulan Yaya itu tidak lemah, Kak. Bahkan manager dulu pernah pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati rusuknya yang retak," Halilintar langsung membeku mendengar penuturan sang adik.

"Ck…ini tidak seperti aku akan berbicara dengannya lagi. Lagipula, aku di bagian dapur sedangkan dia pelayan. Jadi kami tidak akan selalu bertemu," Tukas Halilintar cuek, meninggalkan Gempa yang memasang wajah cengo seperti melihat hantu.

"Anu…kak…" Baru saja Gempa mau memberitau kalo Yaya sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka, tapi batal karena sang kakak sudah terlanjur pergi.

"HWAAA! Laki-laki!"

Yaya kali ini meninju pipi kiri Halilintar, membuat sang pemilik pipi yang tidak waspada langsung terpental sejauh 2 meter sampai akhirnya menabrak dinding hingga retak.

"Ah…terjadi juga…" Gempa facepalm seketika.

"M-maafkan aku!" Yaya membungkukkan badan (lagi) kemudian lari menuju counter depan.

"Kak Halilintar…?" Gempa dengan ragu mentoel-toel punggung sang Kakak yang kini tersungkur di lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Ukh…dia itu perempuan atau gorilla spesies baru sih…?" Halilintar bangkit dengan susah payah.

Tampak luka kemerahan di pipi kirinya dan ada setitik darah di sudut bibirnya, membuat Gempa sedikit bergidik tapi tetap memutuskan untuk bertindak.

"Kak Halilintar mau kembali ke ruang staff? Nanti lukanya aku obati," Tawar sang adik kedua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja…" Tolak Halilintar setelah berhasil berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur-meski jalannya agak sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk.

"Aku jadi kasihan sama Kak Halilintar," Gempa tersenyum sedih kemudian berbalik menuju ruang staff, hendak mengambil obat luka untuk Halilintar sekaligus membangunkan Blaze dan Gopal yang tertidur karena kekenyangan.

 _~Working!~_

"Hee…sepertinya ada yang baru," Fang tersenyum miring melihat Halilintar memasuki dapur dengan luka memar di kedua pipinya.

"Diam," Balas Halilintar dengan tatapan menusuk sebelum kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan peralatan makan pelanggan yang harus dibersihkan.

Fang yang melihat kelakuan dari adik kelasnya itu memasang senyum lebih lebar, "Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi…" Gumamnya hampir tak terdengar karena saat ini dirinya sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan Halilintar yang sedang badmood.

 _~Working!~_

"Ini menu pesanan dari meja 9," Ying menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Fang yang kebetulan sedang tidak melakukan apapun.

Fang tidak berkata apapun dan hanya mengambil kertas tersebut kemudian mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

"O iya, Halilintar…kau berikan pesanan ini pada Ying. Aku masih harus membuat Cherry Sundae," Pinta Fang, kali ini dengan nada normal, tidak terdengar memerintah seperti biasa.

Halilintar mendengus tapi tetap menyanggupi 'permintaan' dari seniornya tersebut.

Halilintar mengambil sepiring pancake caramel serta sup ayam yang sudah di selesaikan oleh Fang dan meletakkannya ke dalam nampan lalu membawanya ke meja counter.

"Oy, pesanan si-" Halilintar tidak jadi berbicara karena saat ini gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini bukanlah Ying yang seharusnya disana untuk mengambil makanan, tapi ternyata adalah gadis berjilbab pink yang wajahnya kembali memerah bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Ah…"

Halilintar pun hanya membeku di tempat, bersamaan dengan Yaya yang berteriak histeris sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Dan…readers semua pasti sudah tau apa yang terjadi. :v

 _~Working!~_

"Brengsek! Kau sengaja menyuruhku karena tau Yaya yang akan mengambil pesanannya ya?!" Hardik Halilintar yang kali ini tidak bersusah payah untuk berdiri. Pipi kanannya-yang sudah sedikit membaik-kembali menjadi korban.

"Apa? Aku tidak tau sama sekali," Elak Fang santai tapi tetap tidak membuat Halilintar percaya begitu saja.

Yaya sudah melarikan diri, tentu saja setelah meminta maaf, kemudian pesanan yang untungnya tidak menjadi korban kekerasan tersebut sudah di atasi oleh Ying.

"Kak Halilin…kan Kak Gempa udah bilang untuk istirahat dulu," Blaze mengulurkan tangannya, membantu sang kakak untuk berdiri tapi tangan tersebut di tepisnya karena sekali lagi, Halilintar tidak ingin di anggap lemah.

"Wow…ini pertama kalinya aku merasa cemas melihat Kak Hali seperti ini," Canda Taufan sambil tersenyum sweatdrop.

Memang benar, selama ini kakaknya itu selalu berurusan dengan puluhan preman yang sering menantangnya bertarung, karena di sekolah kakaknya itu memang merupakan juara bela diri karate.

Hampir setiap hari Taufan melihat kakaknya itu pulang dengan tubuh penuh lecet atau baju yang lusuh dan kotor.

Tapi Taufan sudah terbiasa dan tidak akan merasa begitu khawatir, karena meski tubuhnya terlihat kotor dan lecet seperti itu, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Halilintar lah yang menang melawan para berandalan yang hobi mereka hanya main keroyokan tersebut.

Namun kali ini ceritanya berbeda, hanya dengan satu pukulan Halilintar langsung tumbang dengan wajah memar dan sedikit berdarah, membuat Taufan mulai khawatir jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya itu.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami masa-masa yang sulit ya, Halilintar,"

Seluruh staff pria yang berkumpul di dapur menoleh, mendapati manager mereka yang kurang kerjaan, Ejo jo datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah madesu seperti biasa.

"Halilintar…sepertinya ini sudah kelewatan…" Gumam Ejo jo sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Makanya, Manager…tolong berikan waktu istirahat tambahan untuk Kak Halilintar," Pinta Gempa yang memang terlihat paling khawatir dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Itu tidak perlu, Gempa. Aku tidak selemah itu, tau!" Protes Halilintar yang merasa adiknya yang satu ini terlalu khawatir. Tapi memang kondisinya yang sekarang ini cukup mengkhawatirkan.

"Halilintar," Ejo jo menatap lurus ke arah Halilintar. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi terlihat seperti tidak ada gairah hidup berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu," Ucap Ejo jo.

"Tugas?" Taufan bertanya penasaran sedangkan sang kakak yang ditunjuk hanya mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Ya. Aku menugaskan kau, untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Androphobia Yaya," Kalimat perintah dari sang manager, sukses membuat mereka semua membeku dengan tubuh yang berubah putih, terutama Halilintar yang mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura suramnya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus aku?" Protes Halilintar tidak terima.

"Itu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang disini yang bisa bertahan dari pukulan Yaya lebih dari 2 kali," Ejo jo mengeluarkan alasannya.

"Itu…tidak masuk akal! Aku kesini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk menjadi samsaknya," Tolak Halilintar mentah-mentah.

"Hah…kau tau, ada alasan kenapa Yaya memilih bekerja di tempat ini yang notabene lebih banyak laki-laki daripada perempuan," Jelas Ejo jo.

"Sejak awal Yaya ingin menyembuhkan penyakit phobia laki-lakinya, tapi sejauh ini belum pernah ada laki-laki yang bertahan sejauh ini untuk menahannya," Lanjut Ejo jo.

"Itu wajar karena ukuran pukulannya yang setara dengan gorilla itu," Sahut Halilintar ketus.

Ejo jo menghela napasnya, "Kalo kau mau membantu Yaya menyembuhkan Androphobianya, gajimu akan aku tambah 3 kali lipat," Ejo jo mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya.

"Whoa…3 kali lipat? Jangankan mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari kita, tapi itu bahkan bisa digunakan untuk membantu usaha Atok," Ucapan Taufan sedikit membuat telinga Halilintar berdengung.

"Jadi bagaimana…?" Ejo jo memasang senyum bisnisnya.

"Tch…baik,baik aku terima. Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab jika anggota tubuhku rusak," Ucap Halilintar pada akhirnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku," Ejo jo berbalik lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur.

"O iya, Fang, buatkan aku parfait," Ucap Ejo jo sebelum berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Hah…selalu seenaknya saja," Fang memutar bola mata bosan tapi tetap memenuhi perintah dari managernya tersebut.

"Kak Halilintar yakin?" Tanya Gempa cemas.

"Aku hanya perlu menghilangkan phobianya kan?" Halilintar membuang muka, tidak suka melihat Gempa menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Maa, kalo Kak Hali sudah ngomong gitu maka kita serahkan saja padanya. Oke, aku akan kembali ke kasir," Taufan berjalan meninggalkan dapur, diikuti Gopal dan Blaze yang sesungguhnya sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi.

 _~Working!~_

"Eh? Halilintar akan menyembuhkan phobia Yaya?" Ying yang barusan diberitau berita penting oleh Taufan mengerjap kaget.

"Yep. Sebenarnya Kak Hali menolak, tentu saja dia menolak…"

Taufan tersenyum geli kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi Ejo jo mengatakan akan menaikkan gajinya menjadi 3 kali lipat, jadi Kak Hali menerimanya deh,"

Ying mengangguk-angguk paham. "Yah…kalo Yaya sembuh, itu juga akan menguntungkan untuk kita semua," Komentar Ying.

"Pesanan siap!" Ucap Fang dari dapur.

"Ah…sebentar," Yaya buru-buru berlari menuju counter dapur-dan kesempatan tersebut di manfaatkan Fang untuk mundur sejauh-jauhnya karena tidak ingin babak belur.

"Umm…" Yaya merasa agak gugup karena meski Fang sudah cukup jauh, tetap saja dirinya akan berhadapan dengan laki-laki.

"Yaya, anggap saja aku wanita. Dan cepat ambil makanannya," Fang angkat bicara-dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Anu…" Yaya memicingkan matanya ke arah Fang sambil bergumam 'Fang adalah wanita, Fang adalah wanita" berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya merasa lebih baik kemudian mengambil makanan pesanan pelanggan dan bergegas menuju meja pelanggan.

"Fyuuh…selamat," Fang mengelus dada dengan lega.

"Kau menjijikkan," Halilintar yang baru kembali dari gudang berkata dengan ketus.

"Setidaknya aku selamat," Sahut Fang cuek.

"Fang, ini dari meja 2," Ying muncul di counter dapur sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pesanan untuk yang kesikan kalinya.

Fang mengambil kertas tersebut, membacanya sekilas kemudian bergegas membuat makanan pesanan pelanggan tersebut.

"Ah…telurnya habis," Gumam Fang setelah melihat isi kulkas dan tidak menemukan sebutir telur pun.

"Oh, benarkah?" Kaget Ying.

"Hah…itu semua gara-gara manager sableng itu," Sungut Fang kesal karena kalo persediaan bahan makanan habis lebih cepat, satu-satunya jawaban kenapa adalah karena semuanya di babat habis oleh manager mereka yang memang tidak ada kerjaan tersebut.

"Aku pikir masih ada di gudang," Gumam Halilintar.

"Oh benarkah? Aku akan pergi mengambilnya kalo begitu," Ying baru saja mau beranjak, tapi tidak jadi begitu mendengar suara bel pintu.

"Aduh…aku harus melayani pelanggan," Gumam Ying.

"Aku akan pergi," Halilintar menawarkan diri untuk sekali lagi kembali ke gudang.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kalo begitu tolong ya," Ying segera bergegas menuju pintu depan, sedangkan Halilintar berjalan menuju gudang penyimpanan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu belakang restoran.

 _~Working!~_

Setelah mengambil sebaki penuh telur, Halilintar bergegas keluar dari gudang. Setelah menutup pintu, Halilintar berjalan menuju dapur, tapi…

"Eh?"

Yaya yang sedang membawa sapu langsung membeku di tempat, begitu juga dengan Halilintar.

Masalahnya adalah, Halilintar yang berjalan menuju dapur berpapasan dengan Yaya yang sepertinya baru selesai menyapu halaman belakang.

"Yaya, tunggu sebentar…!" Halilintar bisa saja menghindar, tapi karena kedua tangannya sedang membawa baki berisi telur, pergerakannya menjadi sedikit terhambat.

"KYAAA!"

Yaya melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke arah perut Halilintar, membuat sang pemuda bertopi hitam merah tersebut terpental dan telur yang tadi terjejer rapi di tangannya berjatuhan hingga mengotori lantai.

"Kak Halilintar!" Gempa yang mendengar adanya keributan langsung menghampiri sang kakak dengan obat luka di tangannya.

"Ah…biar aku yang membersihkan ini," Gopal memutuskan untuk turun tangan begitu melihat situasi yang sedikit runyam tersebut.

 _~Working!~_

"Sungguh, maafkan aku," Yaya membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Ck! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?!" Bentak Halilintar sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih nyut-nyutan.

"Aku…aku tidak sengaja," Ucap Yaya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu terus-menerus memukul laki-laki, hah?!" Bentak Halilintar lagi.

"I-itu…itu karena laki-laki menakutkan!" Jerit Yaya.

 _"Yang menakutkan disini justru kau sih…"_ Gempa yang berdiri di belakang Halilintar tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Tapi tetap saja. Itu bukan alasan untukmu memukulku terus-menerus. Kau ini sebenarnya perempuan atau jelmaan King Kong sih?!" Halilintar yang emosinya sudah memuncak berteriak kesal.

"A-aku…aku…"

Yaya mundur beberapa langkah, kedua matanya tampak berair, "Setidaknya…aku sudah berusaha!" Teriak Yaya sebelum berlari menuju ruang staff-tentu saja sambil berusaha untuk tidak memukul Halilintar dan Gempa yang dilewatinya.

"Ah…Kak Halilintar membuatnya marah," Gumam Gempa.

"Ck. Itu salahnya sendiri," Halilintar membuang muka kemudian berjalan kembali ke gudang untuk mengambil persediaan telur lagi.

"Hah…apa manager tidak salah nih?" Desah Gempa sambil facepalm, merasa khawatir teman kerjanya serta saudara kembarnya itu tidak akan bisa akrab.

 _~Working!~_

"Kau berantem dengan Halilintar…?" Ying mengambil kesimpulan setelah mendengarkan curhatan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Habis…dia menyebalkan! Aku dibilang King Kong…" Ucap Yaya lesu.

"Maa…dia sudah berusaha untuk bertahan dari pukulanmu seharian ini, dan Halilintar itu tidak seperti Gempa jadi wajar saja jika dia mengatakan itu padamu," Komentar Ying kalem.

"Tapi tetap saja. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku," Gumam Yaya.

"Dan, apa kau mengerti perasaannya?"

Pertanyaan dari Ying itu tidak langsung di jawab oleh Yaya, karena gadis berjilbab tersebut juga bingung mau menjawab apa.

Ying menghela napas, "Dengar, manager menunjuk Halilintar untuk membantumu menyembuhkan Androphobiamu itu. Dan jika kau sudah membuatnya kesal di hari pertama kalian bekerja bersama, aku tidak yakin masalah ini akan selesai," Komentar Ying.

"Umm…aku rasa kau benar. Terima kasih, Ying," Yaya tersenyum.

Ying membalas senyuman sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin menyipit. Sesungguhnya sahabatnya itu gadis yang baik, terlepas dari penyakit anehnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku masih harus mengurus pelanggan. Kasihan Taufan aku tinggal sendirian di depan. Dah," Ying beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang staff.

"Ah, Ying…tunggu," Yaya baru mau ikut berdiri, tapi batal begitu melihat Halilintar memasuki ruang staff dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, pemuda berwajah datar tersebut duduk di depannya yang merupakan tempat dimana Ying duduk tadi.

"Eh…aku…aku…" Yaya bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan asap.

Halilintar menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Maaf,"

"Eh?"

Yaya cengo, karena barusan mendengar pemuda di depannya ini minta maaf.

"Uhm…aku hanya emosi tadi," Ucap Halilintar sambil membuang muka.

"Ah…t-tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga minta maaf karena memukulmu terus," Balas Yaya gugup.

"Sebenarnya…" Halilintar bergumam pelan, tapi karena ruangan tersebut sedang sepi, Yaya masih bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya…kau cukup manis…ehm…seandainya jika kau tidak punya kebiasaan aneh itu. Dan umm…"

Halilintar sebenarnya tidak gugup, tapi dirinya sedang mencoba untuk mengingat-ngingat apa yang dikatakan Gempa padanya saat dirinya ingin meminta maaf pada Yaya.

Sedangkan sang gadis wajahnya sudah sedaritadi memerah bagaikan kepiting kukus saus sambal.

"Dan…aku suka jepit rambutmu," Ucap Halilintar dengan seulas senyum tipis, berhasil membuat jantung Yaya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"A-ah…" Yaya sudah tidak tau mau membalas apa hingga akhirnya…

DUAAK!

"H-halilintar, terima kasih. Dan mohon kerja samanya ya," Yaya tersenyum gugup kemudian langsung tancap gas keluar meninggalkan Halilintar yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

"Apa itu berhasil…?" Gumam Gempa (yang ikut menguntit kejadian di dalam ruang staff bersama Ying) sweatdrop.

"Well, setidaknya hubungan mereka terlihat sedikit lebih baik," Ucap Ying setengah sweatdrop.

 _~Working!~_

"Yaya, kau memukulnya lagi," Ucap Ying setelah berhasil menemukan sahabatnya yang sedang mojok di sudut pintu.

"Y-ying…" Yaya menatap Ying dengan tatapan memelas.

"Eh? A-ada apa?" Ying mulai merasa cemas, apakah hubungan Yaya dan Halilintar masih belum membaik?

"D-d-dia…dia…dia memuji jepit rambutku," Yaya dengan wajah panas dan tangan gemetar menunjuk jepit rambut kecil berbentuk bunga berwarna kuning yang menghiasi bagian samping jilbab pinknya.

"Oh…begitu ya? _Syukurlah…_ " Ying bersyukur dalam batinnya, karena sepertinya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin…

 _~Working!~_

"Kak Halilintar baik-baik saja?" Gempa mengobati luka di pipi Halilintar yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Tolong jangan marah, kak. Yaya sudah berusaha, kok," Ucap Gempa takut emosi kakaknya akan meluap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Huh…" Halilintar melenguh kesal.

"Ada apa, Kak?" Tanya Gempa cemas.

"Padahal tadi aku serius… _tentang jepit rambut,_ " Gumam Halilintar, meski sisa kalimatnya hanya diteruskan di dalam hatinya.

"?"

Gempa memiringkan kepala bingung, namun kemudian tersenyum karena sepertinya kakaknya tidak marah kali ini.

"Kalo begitu sepertinya masih ada harapan," Gempa tertawa kecil kemudian membantu kakaknya berdiri-kali ini Halilintar tidak mengelak sama sekali-lalu keluar dari ruang staff untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Dan begitulah, hari kedua Boboiboy kembar bekerja di ATthree, yang meski restoran ini isinya orang aneh semua, setidaknya hari-hari mereka di tempat kerja tidak akan terasa begitu monoton.

 _~Working!~_

Pulau Rintis, rumah Boboiboy bersaudara, 9.00.p.m

"Ah~ sepertinya mereka melupakanku lagi," Seorang pemuda berparas identic dengan Boboiboy yang lain mendesah malas, dengan sepotong sandwitch yang diapit oleh mulutnya.

"Maa, terserahlah. Hoaamm…" Boboiboy Ice segera menghabiskan camilan malamnya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Aku harap besok ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi…" Gumamnya dengan seulas senyum, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

 **! T B C !**

 **Ah~! *regangkan otot tangan* selesai! Akhirnya Yaya dan Ice muncul (meski Ice jatahnya masih sedikit) sama seperti sebelumnya, chapter ini juga saya ambil dari 'Working!' tepatnya epilogue episode 1 dilanjutkan episode 2.**

 **Karakter Yaya itu juga saya ambil dari salah satu karakter 'Working!', yaitu Inami Mahiru yang memang mengidap Androphobia dan selalu memukul semua laki-laki yang terlalu dekat dengannya-terutama Takanashi. Tapi di season 3 kebiasaannya yang itu sudah agak berkurang sih…**

 **Baiklah, sebelum pamit, ada sedikit preview untuk chapter berikutnya!**

 _ **Preview:  
Sudah lebih dari 1 minggu saudara kembar Boboiboy Gempa bekerja, kini mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keseharian mereka di ATthree yang cukup absurd. Dan begitu juga dengan Boboiboy Taufan, yang belakangan ini merasa ada hubungan aneh antara Fang dan Ying. Taufan yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mencari tau hubungan aneh keduanya yang cukup complex, tetapi malah membuatnya ikut terjerat dalam hubungan mereka. Apa Taufan bisa menemukan jawaban dari hubungan aneh antara Fang dan Ying yang kini juga melibatkan dirinya?**_

 _ **Next Plate: How to 'get' the Girl! Part 2**_

 **Baiklah itu saja. Saya tidak yakin bisa update cepat karena saya cukup sibuk ditambah lagi masih ada beberapa fict yang harus saya selesaikan. Tapi tetap akan saya update dan tidak akan saya telantarkan (semoga)~! Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, minna-san~!**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Plate: How to 'get' the Girl! Part 2

 **Iyaaah…akhirnya bisa update juga~ sekali lagi terima kasih atas apresiasi dan reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya. Hal itu memberikan saya semangat dan kekuatan yang lebih untuk melanjutkan fict ini~ *cieelaah!***

 **O iya, jika ada yang penasaran sebenar fict ini ada pairnya atau enggak, sebenarnya jawabannya ada, tapi mungkin unsurnya platonic gitu…dan juga perkembangan pair tersebut tergantung pada plot, makanya genre nya saya taruh Friendship dulu untuk sementara, atau mungkin akan tetap friendship jika pairnya masih tetap platonic sampai akhir *di giles* Oke, terlalu banyak basa-basi, langsung saja~!**

 **Enjoy~! :)**

"Selamat pagi~!" Taufan mewakili kedua saudaranya yang lain saat baru saja sampai di tempat kerja mereka.

"Oh, selamat pagi, kalian. Seperti biasa kau tampak bersemangat ya, Taufan," Sambut Ying yang sedang sibuk menyapu ruang staff.

"Maa, begitulah," Taufan cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Itu karena baterainya selalu terisi lebih makanya sifatnya begitu," Boboiboy Halilintar berkomentar.

"Hey! Kak Hali aja yang terlalu irit ekspresinya!" Taufan yang tidak terima berlari menyusul kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah…" Yaya yang kebetulan lewat dan di saat yang sama bertemu pandang dengan Halilintar yang hendak ke dapur langsung membeku di tempat kemudian…

"KYAAAA!"

DUAAAK!

Halilintar kembali mendapat pukulan penuh cinta(?) dari Yaya sehingga sang pemuda terpental kembali ke ruang staff.

"Pffftt…rasain tuh," Taufan yang berdiri di depan tempat Halilintar tersungkur bukannya membantu Halilintar berdiri tetapi malah menertawakan penderitaan kakaknya tersebut.

"M-m-maafkan aku, Halilintar!" Yaya membungkukkan badan kemudian kabur menuju halaman belakang.

"Ah…Kak Halilintar…?" Gempa menghampiri sang kakak sulung dan membantunya berdiri.

"Uh…jangan cemas, Gempa. Entah kenapa aku jadi terbiasa dengan hal ini…" Gumam Halilintar sambil menepis tangan Gempa kemudian kembali berjalan menuju dapur seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sudah seminggu bekerja di ATthree, dan selama seminggu itu pula Halilintar selalu mendapatkan tonjokan cinta(?) dari Yaya setiap hari, dan lama-kelamaan hal itu mungkin sudah membuat Halilintar terbiasa.

"Justru karena itu aku jadi khawatir kak…" Gumam Gempa yang hanya bisa cengo menatap kepergian Halilintar menuju alam Baqa-ralat, maksudnya dapur.

"Sudahlah, Gempa. Jika itu orang lain mungkin pantas kau khawatirkan, tapi Kak Hali yang sedang dibicarakan ini kan?" Ucap Taufan ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya.

"Kalo Kak Taufan yang kena mungkin aku tidak akan se-cemas itu," Sahut Gempa setengah kesal-tetapi tidak bermaksud serius.

"Heee? Kau sudah ketularan kejamnya Kak Hali!" Rengek Taufan.

"Yang kejam disini siapa sebenarnya? Ah sudahlah…aku mau ke depan dulu. Kak Taufan juga pergi ke kasir saja deh," Tukas Gempa yang tidak mempedulikan air mata buaya sang kakak kedua dan lanjut berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Huh…apa-apaan sih dengan mereka? O iya…dimana Blaze?" Taufan yang baru sadar kembar Boboiboy yang keempat itu tidak bertingkah seperti biasa mulai sadar bahwa ternyata adik keduanya itu menghilang entah kemana.

 _~Working!~_

"Ayolah, Ice…aku harus pergi," Boboiboy Blaze yang ternyata di tinggal oleh ketiga kakaknya masih sibuk mengurus anak bungsu Boboiboy kembar yang kini sedang berguling-guling di karpet.

"Tapi aku bakalan sendiri, Kak Blaze…Kakak tega sekali meninggalkan ku sendiri…" Ice menatap sang kakak dengan wajah datar tetapi terlihat jelas ada aura-aura blink-blink plus balon-balon sabun dan latar belakang pink di sekitarnya.

Blaze pun sweatdrop, "Uh…baiklah, baiklah…aku akan menemanimu. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu," Desah Blaze menyerah. Memang jika sudah berhadapan dengan si bungsu Boboiboy Ice, sifat kekanak-kanakkan Blaze akan menguap entah kemana.

"Yeey…sudah kuduga Kak Blaze memang bisa di andalkan…hoaaam…" Ice tersenyum malas kemudian menguap lebar-lebar dan lanjut berguling-guling di atas karpet.

Blaze hanya menghela napas dan kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang disimpan di dalam saku celananya.

 _~Working!~_

"Terima kasih banyak~! Datang lagi ya~!" Taufan tersenyum ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya. Setelah seminggu bekerja di ATthree, Taufan jadi sedikit terbiasa untuk bersikap lebih ramah dan sopan pada orang lain.

"Kak Taufan, Blaze katanya tidak bisa datang karena Ice merengek tidak mau ditinggal," Gempa menghampiri kakak keduanya itu dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sepertinya Blaze baru saja menghubunginya.

"Benarkah? Ice memang merepotkan ya?" Taufan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi laporan dari adiknya tersebut.

"Maa, kau laporkan saja pada Ejo jo. Dia mungkin tidak akan peduli mengingat yang selalu dia pikirkan hanya camilan," Lanjut Taufan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ah…aku benci mengakuinya tapi sepertinya Kak Taufan benar," Gempa tersenyum sweatdrop kemudian beranjak menuju ruang manager yang tertutup rapat.

Setelah Gempa pergi, Taufan kembali menoleh kedepan, tepat ke arah pintu masuk karena kebetulan tempat kasir itu berhadapan dengan pintu masuk pelanggan.

"Fang, kan aku sudah bilang berhenti membuat keributan dengan Halilintar,"

Taufan menoleh ke arah counter yang berbatasan dengan dapur, dimana Ying tampak sedang adu mulut dengan pemuda berkacamata ungu yang tampaknya sangat cuek namun ternyata memiliki sisi jahil tersebut.

"Kau ini bawel banget sih, kan aku hanya bercanda. Kau tau, Halilintar itu orang yang pas untuk diganggu," Sahut Fang santai.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi _masochist_ atau apa, tapi tolong ini di tempat kerja tau!" Balas Ying.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang ini di penjara?" Sahut Fang lagi masih dengan nada santai.

"Kau ini…!" Ying sudah bersiap untuk memukul kepala Fang dengan nampan, dan Fang juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghindari serangan dari gadis Cina tersebut.

"Daripada menggoda Kak Hali, dia kelihatan seperti ingin menarik perhatian Ying…" Taufan bergumam-gumam pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua teman kerjanya tersebut.

"O iya, belakangan ini aku baru saja sadar…kok Ying tampak lebih perhatian sama Fang dibandingkan orang lain ya…?" Gumam Taufan lagi kali ini sambil memasang pose berpikir ala detektif cilik dari fandom sebelah.

"Taufan? Kenapa ngelamun…?"

Taufan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, dan sedikit terkejut melihat Gopal, rekan kerjanya yang juga berkeja di bagian pelayan tampak menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ah, Gopal. Pas sekali, aku mau bertanya," Ucap Taufan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda India tersebut.

"Tanya apa? Masih ada yang belum kau mengerti di sini?" Tanya balik Gopal.

"Ah, bukan itu. Ini tentang Fang dan Ying," Jelas Taufan.

"Fang dan Ying?" Gopal mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Iya. Kau nggak sadar, kelihatannya Ying itu agak lebih cerewet dan galak terhadap Fang," Jelas Taufan lagi.

"Lha…Ying memang seperti itu. Lagipula, dia menjadi lebih cerewet terhadap Fang karena Fang selalu mengganggunya," Komentar Gopal.

"Bukan begitu,"

Taufan menepuk jidatnya, "Maksudnya…Ying itu agak perhatian pada Fang. Gimana yah ngomongnya…tapi dibandingkan dengan laki-laki lain, bahkan dibandingkan Yaya, sahabatnya, Ying agak lebih terlihat seperti peduli pada Fang, terus Fang juga selalu menarik perhatian Ying dengan berbagai macam cara…" Jelas Taufan yang juga sebenarnya bingung mau menjelaskan bagaimana.

Gopal menggaruk tengkuknya dengan bingung, "Aku tidak tau soal itu. Mereka bekerja disini lebih dulu dari aku sih…kenapa tidak Tanya Gempa atau Yaya saja?" Usul Gopal.

"Cukup Kak Hali saja yang babak belur. Kalo nanya ke Gempa…umm…lihat nanti lah," Tukas Taufan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Begitu pintu masuk terbuka dan masuk beberapa orang berpakaian pegawai kantoran, Gopal buru-buru menyambut mereka dan mulai menanyakan segala hal yang diperlukan pelanggan tersebut mulai dari dimana mereka ingin duduk, pesanan mereka, jumlahnya, dan tektek bengek lainnya yang tidak mau repot-repot Taufan pikirkan.

 _~Working!~_

"Ne, Gempa,"

Gempa yang sedang istirahat makan siang menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang staff, dimana Taufan yang juga baru mendapat jam istirahat berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gempa sedikit bingung karena tidak biasanya saudara kembarnya yang paling jahil dan berisik itu memanggilnya dengan nada serius.

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Fang dan Ying?" Tanya Taufan langsung setelah mendudukkan dirinya di depan Gempa.

"Eh? Fang dan Ying? Memangnya mereka kenapa?" Tanya balik Gempa panik.

"Bukan itu maksudku…" Taufan sweatdrop melihat reaksi adiknya tersebut.

"Maksudnya…Ying itu terlihat begitu perhatian sama Fang, dan Fang sendiri juga sering sekali menggoda Ying. Menurutku, tingkah lakunya yang selalu mengganggu Kak Hali itu hanya semacam modus saja agar Ying mau mengomelinya atau semacamnya…" Jelas Taufan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya…" Gempa bergumam pelan kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi yang Kak Taufan bilang ada benarnya juga sih. Soalnya Fang yang cuek itu kelihatan lebih berekspresi kalo sama Ying. Ying juga tampak lebih galak dan 'kecewekan' banget kalo sama Fang. Aku ingat, bahkan mereka berdua daftar kerja bersama," Komentar Gempa.

"Eh, beneran?!" Taufan menggebrak meja dengan reflek.

"Umm…Kakak tau kan, Ying itu orangnya agak tomboy dan periang, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi agak lebih seperti seorang gadis kalo ngomong dengan Fang. Ah…kalo tidak salah, mereka berdua juga datang dan pulang kerja bersama," Jelas Gempa.

"Kalo begitu, fix…ada yang aneh dengan hubungan keduanya. Aku akan mencaritaunya," Taufan memutuskan sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tunggu, sebaiknya jangan deh, Kak. Maksudnya kan, itu urusan mereka, jadi lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut campur," Cegah Gempa sebelum kakaknya itu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Eh? Tapi kan aku penasaran. Apa jangan-jangan mereka merahasiakannya dari kita ya…?" Gumam Taufan.

"Aku akan mencaritau hal itu, pokoknya. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu," Taufan bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang staff.

Gempa yang ditinggal sendirian hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Kak Taufan itu memang selalu sulit ditebak," Desah Gempa berharap kakak keduanya itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap kedua rekan kerjanya tersebut.

 _~Working!~_

"Ah…Kak Hali mau istirahat?" Sapa Taufan begitu melihat Halilintar baru saja mau memasuki ruang staff.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, dan hanya menatap Taufan dengan datar.

Dilihat dari luka memar kemerahan di pipi kanannya, Taufan hanya bisa sweatdrop, Karena sepertinya kakaknya itu habis kena bogem lagi. Seandainya saja itu bukan Halilintar, Taufan mungkin sudah merasa simpati karena harus mengurus seorang gadis penderita Androphobia yang merupakan tugas dari manager mereka yang aneh itu.

Kalo Taufan jadi Halilintar, jangankan kenaikan gaji 3 kali lipat, Taufan mungkin akan meminta gaji diberikan sebulan 3 kali (dan mungkin dirinya akan langsung dipecat saat itu juga).

 _~Working!~_

"Ah, Taufan, bisa minta tolong sebentar?" Taufan menoleh mendapati gadis Cina yang tadi terus dipikirkannya datang menghampirinya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Umm…bisa temani aku mengambilkan tepung beras? Di gudang letaknya cukup tinggi dan aku nggak sampai," Jelas Ying.

"Di tolak aja, Taufan. Dia modus tuh," Taufan tersentak begitu mendengar sahutan Fang yang sedang sibuk mengiris daging.

"Hey! Diam saja kau! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan tau!" Bentak Ying kesal.

"Kenapa tidak Tanya padaku saja?" Tanya Fang dengan nada santai khasnya.

"Karena kau sibuk dan aku pikir Taufan lebih tinggi darimu," Jawab Ying sekenanya.

"Hey! Aku lebih tua dari dia kok malah aku yang lebih pendek sih?" Protes Fang yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ying dan Taufan.

"Tapi itu benar kan? Terserah ah. Ayo, Taufan," Ying segera berlalu sambil menarik tangan Taufan yang masih cengo dengan perdebatan mereka yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu-meski dirinya sedikit senang karena kenyataannya dirinya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dibandingkan seniornya yang lebih tua setahun dibanding dirinya tersebut.

"Itu dia, tolong ya," Ucap Ying setelah menunjukkan dimana letak tepung beras yang dibutuhkannya itu.

"Oke, itu mudah," Taufan mengambil sebungkus tepung yang terletak di rak paling atas dengan mudah, dan memberikannya pada Ying-yang langsung menyambut pemberian Taufan tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Taufan. Aku duluan ya," Ying tersenyum manis kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gudang, sedangkan Taufan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Jujur saja, dirinya tampak bingung.

Meski lebih tinggi, tepung beras yang tinggi letaknya tidak seberapa itu pasti bisa diambil oleh Fang. Kenapa Ying harus repot-repot berlari mencarinya hanya untuk hal seperti ini?

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Taufan hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar gudang, dan kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan Halilintar yang pipinya sudah tampak lebih baik.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Ucap Halilintar ketus.

"Eh? Wajahku nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Justru harusnya itu pertanyaanku, Kak Hali~" Goda Taufan sambil menyengir jahil.

Halilintar mendengus, "Kau sudah tau jawabannya, bego," Sahut Halilintar kesal.

"Ahahaha, iya deh. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kabar Yaya?" Tanya Taufan.

"Nggkk…entahlah…" Gumam Halilintar.

"Ayolah…Kakak sudah terus bersamanya sepanjang minggu kan? Masa tidak tau perkembangannya," Desak Taufan.

"Ah…kau kepo sekali. Tapi jika kau ingin tau, aku hanya di pukul 3 kali hari ini," Ucap Halilintar pada akhirnya kemudian berlalu, hendak menuju dapur.

"Wah…ternyata ada perkembangan rupanya," Gumam Taufan sambil tersenyum sweatrop.

 _~Working!~_

"Ini pesanannya," Fang meletakkan nampan berisi makanan pesanan pelanggan, kemudian segera disambut oleh gadis Cina yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan counter menunggu pesanan tiba.

"Ah…kenapa kau tampak kusut begitu?" Tanya Fang begitu melihat raut wajah Ying yang agak sulit dijelaskan.

"Umm…kayaknya aku diperhatikan," Jawab Ying ragu.

"Hmm? Makhluk mistis mana yang mau saja memperhatikan orang tak menarik sepertimu?" Tanya Fang innocent dan langsung mendapat hadiah tabokan di jidat dari Ying yang kesal.

"Maksudku, aku diperhatikan oleh seseorang, bego!" Bentak Ying kesal.

"Eh? Diperhatikan oleh seseorang?" Fang menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang sedang sibuk membuat parfait, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dan tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang memperhatikanmu tuh," Komentar Fang watados.

"Aduh…maksudku di depan. Aku…merasa Taufan terus-menerus memperhatikan ku dan aku jadi tidak bisa tenang," Ucap Ying.

"Hee…mungkin dia tertarik padamu," Komentar Fang, sukses membuat wajah Ying memerah.

"T-tunggu! Itu tidak mungkin. K-kami kan baru bekerja bersama selama seminggu, tidak mungkin," Elak Ying sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Terserah kau lah. Pesanannya mau sampai kapan di biarkan disini?" Ying tersentak karena makanan untuk pelanggan masih berada di tangannya.

"Uh…" Ying melenguh pelan kemudian beranjak menuju meja pelanggan yang ditujunya.

Setelah Ying kembali ke depan, Fang masih tetap berdiri di depan counter dan masang wajah seperti sedang berpikir-atau memang Fang sedang berpikir sekarang.

"Taufan…hmm…" Fang bergumam-gumam tidak jelas selama kira-kira 5 menit, membuat Halilintar yang sibuk dengan memasak makanan pelanggan sampai kewalahan karena tangannya hanya dua.

"Oy! Kau kalo mau ngelamun mending pulang saja sana!" Ucap Halilintar ketus, berhasil menyadarkan Fang dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Halilintar, aku mau bertanya sesuatu," Halilintar mengerutkan kening heran, tidak terbiasa dengan tingkah Fang di hadapannya ini.

"Taufan itu…orangnya seperti apa?" Menyadari Halilintar tidak merespon, Fang memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke intinya.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tau tentang Taufan?" Halilintar semakin heran dengan seniornya tersebut.

"Hanya ingin tau saja," Ucap Fang cuek.

"Ah…" Halilintar menyajikan nasi goreng buatannya di atas piring saji, kemudian mulai menghiasnya dengan berbagai topping yang tersedia di atas meja sampai semenarik mungkin.

"Menurutku…Taufan itu menyebalkan. Dia memang tidak se-hyperaktif Blaze, tapi Taufan itu cerewet, berisik, dan jahil. Sejak kecil dia selalu saja menjahili kami, terutama aku. Dia adikku yang paling menyebalkan…"

Halilintar tanpa sadar meremas pinggiran meja dan menghasilkan sedikit retakan-retakan kecil disana.

"Oy, aku bertanya Taufan itu sifatnya seperti apa. Kenapa kau malah curhat padaku?" Tanya Fang sweatdrop.

Halilintar tersentak kemudian berdehem dengan gentleman(?)nya, "Itu pendapatku tentang Taufan. Kau tau, anak itu memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya Taufan sangat tidak peka. Kalo kau tau maksudku,"

Setelah selesai menghias nasi gorengnya, Halilintar segera meletakkan masakannya tersebut di atas nampan dan meletakkannya di meja counter.

"Yaya, pesanan siap, dan aku juga sudah siap," Panggil Halilintar dengan tampang stoic.

"A-ah…" Yaya buru-buru menghampiri Halilintar, mengambil nasi goreng tersebut dan langsung kabur tanpa sedikit pun menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hee? Rupanya sudah ada sedikit perkembangan," Fang tersenyum meremehkan melihat Halilintar yang tampak menarik napas lega karena kali ini gadis berjilbab pink itu tidak menghantamnya.

"Ck! Diam, berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu tadi," Ucap Halilintar sarkastik.

"Iya,iya…" Fang memutar bola matanya kemudian berjalan keluar dapur.

"Oy! Kau mau kemana?" Kaget Halilintar.

"Pergi sebentar. Kau tanggung jawab dulu sama dapurnya. Jangan diledakkan ya," Pamit Fang sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"Tch…kalo saja ini bukan di tempat kerja…sudah kupatahkan kacamata jeleknya itu…" Gerutu Halilintar yang memutuskan melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memecahkan sejumlah es batu yang ada di kulkas.

 _~Working!~_

"Taufan,"

Taufan yang baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan yang membayar segera menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai raven yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah… _megane(*)_ , ada perlu apa?" Tanya Taufan santai.

"Aku bukan _megane_. Dan aku ingin menanyakan tentang Ying," Jelas Fang.

"Ying? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Taufan.

"Begini…kau…setelah ku perhatikan…" Fang kembali memasang pose berpikirnya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau…suka ya sama Ying?"

Taufan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sedangkan Fang tampak tak sabar menunggu jawaban Taufan.

"Uh…tentu saja, aku suka,"

Kacamata Fang melorot hingga ke bawah hidung, sedangkan Taufan masih memasang wajah watados.

"Eh…kau yakin?" Tanya Fang memastikan setelah memposisikan kembali kacamata ke tempat semula.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga suka Gopal, Yaya-meski aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya, dan ku pikir aku suka semuanya. Meskipun kau itu tampak selalu berantem dengan Kak Hali dan Ejo jo yang aneh itu, tapi aku tidak pernah kurang hati sama siapa pun kok," Jelas Taufan yang kini memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Aduh…salah deh," Fang facepalm seketika, dan kemudian teringat kata-kata Halilintar tentang Taufan yang tidak peka.

"Uh…baiklah, terima kasih atas kejujurannya. Aku pergi dulu," Fang berbalik dan kembali menuju dapur dengan lesu, meninggalkan Taufan yang menatap punggung Fang dengan penuh tanya.

 _~Working!~_

"Ah…maaf aku terlambat,"

Gempa yang sedang menyapu ruang staff menoleh, dan mendapati salah satu saudara kembarnya yang sudah rapi dengan seragam ATthree tampak berdiri di ambang pintu ruang ganti pria.

"Blaze? Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang," Tanya Gempa.

"Yah…saat lagi main game, Ice tiba-tiba molor. Ya udah, aku kesini saja. Ice tidak akan marah pada ku kok," Jelas Blaze sambil cengengesan.

"Ya udah deh. Aku akan beritau manager kalo kau hadir hari ini," Gempa meletakkan sapu yang digunakannya di samping lemari. Baru saja, dirinya mau melangkah keluar, Taufan lebih dulu masuk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

"Kak Taufan? Ada apa?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Iya tuh. Kenapa tampak bingung begitu?" Sambung Blaze.

"Ah…tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja," Jawab Taufan seadanya.

"Eh? Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Gempa lagi, heran karena tidak pernah melihat kakak keduanya yang super jahil itu memikirkan sesuatu sampai terlihat seperti bukan dirinya tersebut.

"Umm…soal Fang dan Ying. Aku sudah memperhatikan Ying sepanjang hari, dan sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kalo lagi ngobrol dengan Fang, sifatnya benar-benar berubah," Jelas Taufan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang jangan ikut campur, Kak Taufan," Komentar Gempa sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak ikut campur kok, aku hanya ingin tau saja," Bela Taufan dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Aku tidak tau ada apa ini…tapi kenapa Kak Taufan tampak segitu penasarannya?" Tanya Blaze.

"Itu…entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tau saja," Jawab Taufan pendek.

"Lha? Hanya ingin tau saja? Tanpa alasan yang jelas?" Gumam Blaze bingung.

"Ah…sudahlah, aku mau kedepan dulu," Taufan mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang staff.

"Kak Gempa," Panggil Blaze kepada kakak ketiganya yang masih cengo menatap kepergian kakak keduanya.

"Entah kenapa, Kak Taufan kelihatan seperti orang yang putus cinta," Komentar Blaze.

"Iya sih…tapi Kak Taufan kan tidak peka…atau jangan-jangan…"

Gempa dan Blaze saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah terkejut, sepertinya mereka berdua sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tapi tak lama kemudian wajah keduanya berubah menjadi tersenyum nervous sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka dan bergumam, "Tidak, tidak…itu tidak mungkin,"

 _~Working!~_

"Baiklah…besok aku akan pergi karena urusan bisnis, jadi akan ada yang menggantikan tugasku selama aku tidak ada," Ucap Ejo jo begitu melihat semua staff restoran sudah berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Blaze mewakili staff yang lain.

"Chief akan kembali, begitu juga dengan general manager," Jelas Ejo jo.

"General manager?" Gumam Taufan bingung.

"General manager itu maksudnya manager dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi disini. Uhm…semacam itu lah," Jelas Gempa ragu-ragu.

"Hee…ada ya yang seperti itu? Siapa memangnya?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Adu du akan datang besok, bersama dengan Chief restoran ini," Jawab Ejo jo.

"Wow…artinya kita bisa bertemu salah satu staff senior di tempat ini ya?" Komentar Blaze kagum.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi," Tukas Ejo jo sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti sedang mengusir sekumpulan burung.

"A-anu…"

Halilintar menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Yaya mendekatinya-meski jarak mereka masih terpaut 2 meter sih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar tenang.

"Apa menurutmu…aku sudah ada perkembangan?" Tanya Yaya sambil membuang mukanya, tidak ingin Halilintar melihat wajah merahnya.

"Hmm? Ah…kau tadi berhasil menahan dirimu untuk memukulku kan? Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dipukul tidak lebih dari 3 kali," Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Yaya menatap Halilintar dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Uh…tapi dengan jarak segitu kurasa perkembangannya tidak sebaik itu. Kau masih harus berusaha lagi," Tukas Halilintar sambil berlalu menyusul Gempa dan Blaze yang sudah lebih dulu berada di luar.

"Un! Aku akan berusaha," Seru Yaya sambil mengangkat kepalan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi dengan semangat seolah akan pergi berperang.

 _"Eh? K-kenapa aku jadi senang begini ya…?"_ Yaya sontak menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan mulai menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memanas.

"Taufan, kau beneran tidak suka pada Ying?" Taufan sedikit tersentak karena Fang tiba-tiba saja menahan bahunya.

"Duh, kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku suka semuanya. Aku tidak benci pada siapapun. Tapi aku bisa saja membencimu kalo kau menggangguku terus," Sahut Taufan cemberut.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh…" Fang facepalm lagi, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalo kau memang suka pada semua orang, kenapa hanya Ying yang terus kau perhatikan?"

Taufan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian berpikir sejenak, "Yah…soalnya aku penasaran,"

"Penasaran?" Fang jadi semakin ingin tau tentang apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh adik pertama Halilintar tersebut.

"Emm…aku penasaran kenapa sifat Ying jadi agak berubah kalo bersama mu? Jadi…tampak lebih feminine gitu," Jawab Taufan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh? Kau cemburu ya?" Fang tersenyum meremehkan, dan kalo seandainya yang berdiri di depannya ini Halilintar, mungkin sudah terjadi keributan di ATthree malam itu juga.

"Cemburu? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya merasa aneh saja karena kalian berdua tampak begitu dekat," Jelas Taufan dengan tampang innocent.

 _"Oy…itu namanya cemburu tau,"_ Batin Fang sweatdrop.

"Fang, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pulang," Fang sedikit terkejut karena Ying tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya.

"Ah…dan kenapa kalian berdua selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama?" Taufan menyuarakan pertanyaan terakhirnya sebelum Ying dan Fang terlanjur pergi.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa? Kami tinggal serumah kok," Jawab Ying santai.

"Eh?!" Kaget Taufan.

"Iya. Makanya kami selalu berangkat bersama. Kau tau, kalo tidak ada aku, entah Fang sekarang sudah jadi apa…" Desah Ying dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat.

"Jangan mendramatisir, kau itu hanya sepupuku, bukan majikanku," Sahut Fang ketus.

"Eh?! S-sepupu?" Kaget Taufan, dan hal itu sukses menarik perhatian staff-staff yang lain-termasuk Ejo jo.

"Iya. Fang itu kakak sepupu ku. Lho? Kalian belum tau ya?" Tebak Ying.

"Tunggu,tunggu. Kalian berkerabat? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Gopal ikutan nimbrung.

"Kalian sendiri yang tidak pernah bertanya," Jawab Fang santai.

"Jadi itu menjelaskan semuanya," Desah Gempa sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku saja yang sudah kenal lama dengan Ying tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Ah…tapi mereka berdua punya ciri fisik yang serupa jadi aku rasa itu masuk akal," Sambung Yaya.

"Sepupu yah…jadi begitu…" Desah Taufan dengan wajah lega.

"Kenapa kau tampak senang begitu?" Tanya Fang kembali memasang senyum songongnya.

"Eh? Senang? Aku? Tentu saja. Dengan begitu jawaban dari pertanyaanku sejak tadi sudah aku dapatkan," Jelas Taufan dengan wajah blink-blink.

"Apa-apaan…" Fang sweatdrop seketika, karena ternyata Boboiboy Taufan itu jauh lebih tidak peka dibandingkan perkiraannya sebelumnya.

 _~Working!~_

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Kesurupan ya?" Ucap Ying heran melihat Fang yang tersenyum aneh sepanjang jalan seperti orang kurang waras.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting, Ying,"

Fang menatap Ying dengan serius, "Ku rasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk dapat pacar,"

Ucapan dari Fang tersebut langsung membuat Ying memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku baru kelas satu SMA. A-aku tidak punya waktu memikirkannya," Elak Ying sambil membuang muka.

"Oh ya? Kalo begitu kenapa kau memerah begitu? Apa jangan-jangan…kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" Tebak Fang dengan senyum songongnya.

"A-ah…" Seketika bayangan seseorang langsung melintas di kepalanya.

"J-jangan bodoh! Lagipula, siapapun orang yang kusukai itu, semuanya bukan urusanmu, dasar landak mata empat!" Umpat Ying kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan Fang yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan karena tulang keringnya baru saja di tendang oleh Ying.

"Duh…kenapa bisa dia jadi begitu? Apa ini efek masa puber…?" Gumam Fang dengan tampang bodoh sambil mengelus-ngelus tulang kering kaki kirinya.

"Ya sudah lah…" Desah Fang kemudian berjalan menyusul adik sepupunya yang sudah duluan kembali ke kediaman mereka.

Diam-diam senyum terpasang di wajahnya, "Ah…aku harap orang itu sama dengan yang ada pada pikiranku," Gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil.

 _~Working!~_

"Sepertinya Kak Halilintar jadi kelihatan lebih akrab dengan Yaya sekarang ya," Gempa membuka percakapan setelah cukup lama suasana sepi semenjak meninggalkan ATthree karena semuanya sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Terserah kau saja. Lagipula semakin cepat dia sembuh, akan semakin baik," Desah Halilintar sambil membuang muka.

"Kak Halilin ternyata tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri ya?" Ledek Blaze.

"Hah?!" Halilintar sudah mempersiapkan tinjunya dan mulai mengejar Blaze yang tancap gas menuju rumah.

"Kak Taufan? Ada apa?" Gempa menatap bingung kakak keduanya yang tidak biasanya tidak ikut menganggu kakak pertama mereka tersebut.

"Ah…bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya lega saja karena rasa penasaranku akhirnya terjawab," Jawab Taufan sambil tertawa.

"Segitunya Kak Taufan memikirkannya? Memangnya ada apa dengan Fang dan Ying sampai Kak Taufan se-peduli itu?" Tanya Gempa.

"Umm…entahlah. Yang pasti aku masih ingin mencari tau banyak hal tentang Ying," Jawab Taufan sambil mengangkat bahu kemudian berlari menyusul kedua saudaranya.

"Eh? Apa jangan-jangan…yang aku pikirkan itu…benar?" Gumam Gempa sedikit terkejut bercampur…senang?

Entahlah…untuk sekarang Gempa tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi yang jelas, sepertinya Gempa tidak akan menyesali keputusannya Karena telah mengajak saudara-saudara kembarnya untuk ikut bekerja di ATthree bersamanya.

 _~Working!~_

"Hoaam…Kak Blaze tega sekali…" Gumam Ice yang baru saja bangun dari hibernasinya dan mendapati kakak keempatnya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Hmm…"

Ice merebahkan kembali dirinya di atas karpet ruang tamu, tanpa mempedulikan consol-consol game yang berserakan di sekitarnya, "Mungkin aku juga harus bekerja yah…" Gumamnya dengan senyum kecil.

 **! T B C !**

 _(*): Megane itu bahasa Jepang yang artinya kacamata_

 **Yokatta~~~ saya bisa update tepat waktu (atau tidak?) minna, maaf jika Ice munculnya masih sedikit, soalnya saya mau nunggu waktu yang tepat dulu untuk bisa mempekerjakan Ice.**  
 **Dan maaf chapter kali ini tidak sepanjang sebelumnya, itu karena saya sudah kehabisan ide mau nulis apalagi disini ^^ *di keroyok berjamaah*.**

 **And…di chapter berikutnya chara baru muncul~! *pasang kembang api* well…hanya OC sih…tapi readers ga keberatan kan? OC yang bekerja di ATthree juga ga lebih dari 3 kok. Tapi mereka ga akan muncul bersamaan ya.**

 **Baiklah~ karena chapter sebelumnya berfocus pada Halilintar, dan chapter ini adalah Taufan, kalian pasti bisa tau siapa dong yang akan berperan di chapter selanjutnya *wink!* *di pentung*.**

 **Oke, saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara, langsung ke preview saja deh~!**

 ** _Preview:  
Karena Ejo jo harus pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis, general manager lah yang akan bertugas menggantikan Ejo jo untuk sementara waktu. Dan General manager tersebut masih merupakan kerabat Ejo jo-yang tingkah lakunya juga harus di hadapi dengan sabar oleh para staff disana. Tapi tidak hanya Ejo jo, Chief cook dari ATthree yang mengambil cuti selama beberapa minggu akhirnya muncul kembali, dan orang itu sama sekali di luar bayangan para staff baru, karena sifatnya yang juga jauh dari kata normal. Jadi para staff harus mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk bertemu dengan Chief tersebut, terutama bagi Boboiboy Gempa yang harus menahan napas lagi karena sang Chief cook dari ATthree family restaurant sudah kembali!_**

 **Next Plate: How to 'get' the Girl! Part 3 (last part)**

 **Ah…baiklah, segitu saja dari Author, tetap nantikan kelanjutan dari fict absurd ini ya~ dan o iya, bagi semua yang sudah me-review, maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian sekarang, tapi saya janji akan tetap membalasnya. Dan khusus yang punya akun, akan saya balas reviewnya lewat PM. Oke, terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan review, fav, serta follow ya, Minna-san~! See you next plate~!**

 **Review please~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th Plate: How to 'get' the Girl! Part 3**

 **Gyaaa! Maafkan saya yang telat update! Karena masih liburan ditambah lagi baru saja selesai bulan Ramadhan, saya jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk update (karena harus bantu emak beres-beres dan sebagainya). Uhm, ya sudah, langsung ke cerita saja ya. Tapi sebelum itu saya mau mengucapkan, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, 1437 H! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semua~! :D**

 **Happy Read! XD**

* * *

"Hoaamm…"

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau tampak lesu begitu, Gempa?" Tanya Taufan heran melihat salah satu adik kembarnya yang biasanya terlihat kalem dan tenang tampak begitu malas-sedikit mengingatkannya pada Boboiboy Ice yang kini di tinggal di rumah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Umm…soalnya kemarin aku begadang buat kerjain PR bahasa yang aku lupakan," Jawab Gempa dengan suara serak.

"Eh? Kak Gempa lupa buat PR?" Kaget Blaze dengan reaksi kelewat lebay.

"Habis…aku bertaruh hari ini akan menjadi hari kerja paling melelahkan dalam hidupku…" Gumam Gempa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ah…aku baru ingat, katanya Ejo jo hari ini akan pergi keluar kota ya?" Ucap Taufan.

"Dan katanya general manager akan datang bersama dengan Chief," Sambung Halilintar yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan adik-adiknya.

"Hee…aku jadi penasaran seperti apa general manager kita itu," Komentar Blaze antusias.

"Dia masih kerabatnya manager Ejo jo sih…tapi dia masih lebih muda. Usianya sekitar…20 tahunan gitu," Ucap Gempa.

"Aku harap dia tidak se-aneh Ejo jo. Karena menurutku Ejo jo itu contoh yang paling buruk di antara semua manager restoran yang pernah aku dengar," Canda Taufan.

"Maa, semakin cepat kita sampai, akan semakin cepat kita tau siapa general manager itu," Ucap Halilintar sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Gempa, mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah saja," Saran Taufan yang merasa prihatin melihat kondisi kembar Boboiboy ketiga yang tampak seperti mayat hidup tersebut.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kak Taufan…aku baik-baik saja kok. Makasih ya," Tolak Gempa berusaha untuk memasang senyum manis meskipun pada akhirnya senyum yang dihasilkannya malah mirip seperti cengiran vampir.

"Maa…Kak Gempa memang seperti biasa selalu tampak begitu perfeksionis," Komentar Blaze sambil tertawa kecil, karena menurutnya di antara semua saudara-saudaranya, Gempa adalah kembarannya yang paling normal dan mungkin 'waras'.

Dan tidak seperti kedua kakaknya yang lain, Gempa seperti tidak mengalami kesulitan atau masalah di tempat kerjanya (masalah Yaya yang sering memukul laki-laki disekitarnya itu lain cerita).

 _~Working!~_

"Yo, semua!" Seperti biasa, Taufan adalah orang yang menyapa staff yang lain mewakili saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Yaya belum datang ya?" Tanya Gempa begitu menyadari staff yang berkumpul di ruang istirahat hanya Ying, Gopal, dan Fang.

"Yaya katanya akan sedikit telat…dan itu membuatku khawatir," Jawab Ying.

"Khawatir?" Ulang Taufan tidak mengerti.

"Gimana yah…selama ini Yaya selalu datang lebih awal dari kami semua baik itu mau ke sekolah atau ke tempat kerja…itu semua dia lakukan agar bisa terhindar dari laki-laki," Jelas Ying.

"Biar ku koreksi, maksudnya laki-laki yang terhindar darinya," Sambung Halilintar tanpa sedikit pun menampakkan ekspresi.

"Kak Hali ternyata masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ya?" Komentar Taufan sweatdrop.

"Yah…semacam itu lah. Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi dan katanya sih, dia akan baik-baik saja karena dia tidak akan berangkat sendiri," Jelas Ying.

"Kalo begitu tidak usah di cemaskan. Ah…bagaimana dengan general manager itu?" Tanya Blaze yang tampak penasaran mengenai seperti apa atasan dari Ejo jo tersebut.

"General manager akan tiba sebentar lagi. Bagaimana jika kita segera membuka restorannya saja," Usul Gopal dan langsung di setujui oleh staff yang lain.

 _~Working!~_

"Halo, semua. Sepertinya tempat ini masih belum banyak berubah ya," Seorang pria berperawakan seperti seorang pegawai kantoran dengan surai kehijauan datang memasuki restoran dengan sebuah koper yang ditenteng di tangan kanannya.

"Adu du!" Kaget Gopal karena saat ini pria bernama Adu du itu muncul tiba-tiba di saat dirinya sedang mengepel lantai.

"Apa Ejo jo sudah pergi?" Tanya Adu du tanpa menggubris teriakan Gopal.

"Yah…baru 5 menit yang lalu. Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Ying.

"Ada sedikit kesalahan teknis dengan mobilku. Probe tidak mengisi bensinnya semalam," Jawab Adu du sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm…sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang ku lewatkan ya?" Adu du mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat ada tiga orang dengan wajah persis dengan Boboiboy Gempa.

"Ya, mereka pekerja baru. Halilintar, Taufan, dan Blaze. Mereka saudara kembarnya Gempa," Jelas Ying.

"Hmm…aku mengerti," Adu du menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang menggosok bawah dagunya.

"Oh? Jadi dia general manager itu?" Gumam Taufan.

"Dia lebih muda dari Ejo jo, tapi kok bisa ya menjadi atasannya Ejo jo?" Tanya Blaze bingung.

"Ceritanya agak rumit. Tapi katanya sih, yang membangun tempat ini memang manager Adu du sih," Jelas Gempa.

"Hooaamm…aku sedikit mengantuk. Karena aku harus melakukan perjalanan dari KL ke sini dengan system kebut semalam…aku jadi kurang tidur," Desah Adu du sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Jika kalian menginginkan sesuatu, silahkan hubungi aku…mm…2 jam lagi," Ucapnya kemudian menghilang di balik ruangan Ejo jo dan sedetik kemudian, suara dengkuran mulai terdengar samar-samar.

"Apa-apaan? Kemana perginya sikap berwibawanya tadi?" Komentar Taufan sweatdrop.

"Ehehehe…Adu du memang seperti itu. Well, meski masih muda, Adu du cukup sibuk kalian tau," Jelas Ying sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hee…jarang juga bisa menemukan tipe orang seperti dia, yang bisa sukses di usia muda begitu," Komentar Blaze.

"Ehm…bukan itu maksudku," Ucap Ying sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Eh, lalu? Memangnya jika bukan karena bisnis, Adu du itu sibuk karena apa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Aha…yah…Adu du itu sibuk mencari isterinya yang menghilang. Kalo tidak salah sih, sudah lebih dari setahun Adu du terus mencari isterinya tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu. Makanya Adu du jarang berada di restoran," Jelas Gempa sambil cengengesan.

"Lha? Apa-apaan itu?" Taufan dan Blaze pun sweatdrop berjamaah, tapi sedikit memakluminya, karena Adu du itu juga masih berkerabat dengan Ejo jo yang sampai sekarang tidak jelas tingkah lakunya.

 _~Working!~_

"Ah…sudah saatnya istirahat," Gumam Gempa ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap jam dinding yang termpampang tidak jauh dari counter.

"Kalo begitu pergi lah. Aku yakin Blaze bisa menggantikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik," Ucap Ying.

"Yep, serahkan saja padaku, Kak Gempa!" Ucap Blaze dengan pose hormat ala tentara-tentara militer.

"Maa, baiklah. Setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada kau hanya harus berdiri di samping pintu masuk seharian," Tukas Gempa sambil mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan menuju belakang counter.

"Ah, Gempa. Aku ikut," Taufan yang juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya buru-buru berlari menyusul adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Hmm…setelah dipikir-pikir, kau itu hebat juga ya, Gempa," Gempa menoleh ke arah kakak keduanya itu dengan bingung.

"Maksud Kakak?" Tanya Gempa sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yah…jika dibandingkan dengan aku atau mungkin Kak Hali, kau tampaknya bisa leluasa bekerja disini padahal restoran ini cukup aneh menurutku," Jelas Taufan dengan nada bercanda.

"Biasa saja, kok. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Lagipula…yang harus aku lakukan hanya bekerja saja seperti biasa meskipun yang lain memang…umm…tampak agak aneh," Gumam Gempa di selingi tawa kecil kemudian tangannya membuka pintu ruang staff yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat.

"GEMPA~!"

"UWAAA!"

Gempa reflek langsung melompat ke pelukan Taufan-membuat Taufan otomatis menggendongnya ala bridal style-dengan wajah panik seperti sedang melihat pocong lagi kejar-kejaran sama tuyul(?).

"Oy, Gempa…ada apa?" Tanya Taufan bingung karena ini kali pertama dirinya melihat adiknya tampak begitu panik dan ketakutan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa~!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Uh…kau mengagetkan ku," Gumam Gempa masih merasa sedikit syok kemudian dengan perlahan turun dari gendongan kakaknya tersebut.

"Hehehe…kangen padaku?" Tanya gadis itu disertai senyum lebar di parasnya yang cantik.

Gempa tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas sambil mengurut pelipisnya-terlihat sepertinya Gempa sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini.

"Umm…Gempa, siapa dia?" Tanya Taufan yang menyadari gadis di hadapannya ini mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Ying, menandakan gadis ini juga merupakan staff dari ATthree.

"Ehm…dia chief restoran ini," Jawab Gempa dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Yahoo! Aku Hanami, panggil saja aku Hana. _Yoroshiku~!"_ Gadis bernama Hanami itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit bersemangat seperti gaya seorang penyanyi yang sedang mengadakan live konser.

"Hanami…?" Taufan memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Yah…Hana itu keturunan Jepang jadi begitulah," Jawab Gempa sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hee…keren sekali. Kau juga tampaknya seusia kami tapi sudah jadi Chief?" Kagum Taufan.

"Biasa saja kok. Aku bisa dibilang sudah kenal lama dengan manager Ejo jo jadi aku jadi chief disini deh," Jelas Hanami sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Gitu ya? _Ejo jo punya banyak kenalan juga rupanya…"_ Batin Taufan sedikit sweatdrop.

"O iya ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu kok bisa mirip sama Gempa ya?" Tanya Hanami.

"Ah…ya, aku saudara kembarnya, Boboiboy Taufan. Tapi panggil saja aku Taufan," Ucap Taufan.

"Oh…kalo begitu salam kenal, aku pacarnya Gempa, Hanami _desu!"_ Taufan speechless, Gempa facepalm, sedangkan Hanami masih memasang senyum manis seolah kata-katanya itu memang sudah biasa.

"T-tunggu…Gempa, kau punya…punya pacar?" Taufan menoleh patah-patah ke arah sang adik yang masih terdiam di sampingnya.

"K-kakak salah paham! Dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya seniorku yang membimbingku saat aku pertama kali bekerja disini," Jelas Gempa buru-buru dengan wajah panik.

"Benarkah? Karena rasanya sangat aneh jika kau bisa mendapat pacar mendahului aku," Tuntut Taufan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Suer, Kak Taufan. Hana itu hanya seniorku di tempat ini! Kau juga, jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak dong," Ucap Gempa sambil menatap Hana dengan cemberut.

"Aw…kau manis sekali, Gempa. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Hanami sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Gempa yang kini wajahnya sudah berubah biru.

"Duh…Kak Taufan, tolongin," Pinta Gempa dengan nada memelas.

"Eh…memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Taufan bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hana, hentikan. Jangan membuat kesan yang tidak baik di hadapan pekerja baru, dong," Yaya yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti menatap temannya tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa, Yaya? Kau iri karena tidak bisa sedekat ini dengan laki-laki?" Cibir Hana dengan senyum yang sedikit mengingatkan Taufan pada Fang ketika sedang mengganggu Halilintar.

"B-bukan begitu! Lagipula, kau itu sudah kelewatan tau!" Elak Yaya dengan wajah memerah.

"Oy, sebenarnya ini kenapa sih?" Taufan akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Umm…dia chief restoran, Hanami. Well…dia sudah mengambil cuti selama kurang lebih sebulan ini karena suatu kendala…dan dia juga kayaknya mengidap Gempa _complex_ atau semacamnya," Jelas Yaya.

"Aku tau adikku ini memang menawan, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki penggemar fanatik seperti ini…" Komentar Taufan setengah bercanda.

"Hah? Aku bukan penggemarnya. Aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama Gempa~" Hanami kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Gempa.

"Hana, hentikan. Gempa mau istirahat, kalo kau mengganggunya terus, waktu istirahatnya bisa terbuang dan cepat sana melapor sama Adu du," Ucap Yaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh…nggak asik…" Hanami mendesah kemudian dengan ogah-ogahan melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Gempa dan segera berlalu menuju ruang manager-tentunya setelah memberi 'kiss bye' pada Gempa yang makin _specchless._

"Wow…apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Taufan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku gadis yang menurutnya lumayan manis tapi ternyata memiliki sifat yang agak aneh seperti itu.

"Maaf, Hana sungguh sangat terobsesi dengan Gempa. Itu semua berawal saat dirinya mendapat tugas untuk menjadi pemandu Gempa ketika Gempa baru pertama kali bekerja disini. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, sepertinya Hana jadi kegirangan sendiri jika berdekatan dengan Gempa," Jelas Yaya.

"Well…ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang menyukai adikku jadi aku tidak akan memikirkannya. Yang membuatku sangat kagum adalah…" Taufan yang kini sedang duduk bertopang dagu terdiam kemudian kedua netranya menatap Yaya yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan wajah watados.

"Hebat sekali bisa berbicara denganku sesantai ini padahal Kak Hali masih saja kena bogem 3 kali sehari," Wajah Yaya langsung memerah ditambah lagi Taufan-yang memang bermaksud menggodanya-kini memasang senyum ala Saitama dari fandom sebelah.

"Mou! Kalo kau tidak mengingatkanku mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja…" Gerutu Yaya kemudian tanpa buang-buang waktu langsung tancap gas keluar dari ruang staff meninggalkan Taufan yang masih memasang senyum songong dan Gempa yang sweatdrop dengan kebiasaan kakak keduanya tersebut.

 _~0~0~0~_

"Halo, Fang! Lama tak berjumpa!" Fang yang sedang menumis sayur sedikit tersentak dengan suara cempreng dari belakangnya yang baru saja menganggu kosentrasinya.

"Hana…kau lupa minum obat lagi ya?" Tanya Fang setengah kesal.

"Hey…jangan kasar dong, nanti gantengnya ilang lho~" Goda Hana sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan hanya mendapat respon putaran bola mata bosan dari Fang.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi kedepan dan bantu Ying sana? Daripada kau hanya mengganggu disini," Ucap Fang kembali focus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah, aku kan hanya ingin menyapa. Jangan dingin begitu dong," Sahut Hana tanpa sedikit pun bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak, aku serius…sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan tengok ke belakang. Ah…tapi kalo mau keluar kau harus membalikkan badanmu yah…" Gumam Fang tidak jelas dan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hana yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepala bingung kemudian tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Fang, Hana langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan langsung terdiam melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian koki dengan topi hitam-merah sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan aura-aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya.

"A-ano…" Hana tersenyum gugup sambil perlahan-lahan mundur kebelakang.

"Kau…" Halilintar memperhatikan gadis bersurai kecokelatan tersebut dengan mata yang menajam.

"Siapa…?" Lanjutnya.

"Ah…aku Hanami, tapi panggil saja aku Hana. Oh iya…wajahmu mirip dengan Taufan dan Gempa…" Gumam Hana.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Taufan? Aku saudara kembar mereka, Halilintar," Ucap Halilintar yang kini sudah tidak mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap lagi.

"Halilintar? Wah…kalian sebenarnya kembar berapa sih?" Kagum Hana.

"Lima," Jawab Halilintar singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Serius? Ada empat orang yang wajahnya sama kayak Gempa…" Wajah Hana mulai memerah dengan aura-aura blink-blink bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Kalo begitu sekali lagi, perkenalkan, namaku Hanami. Aku chief di restoran ini, dan aku juga pa-hmmmmppphh!" Fang dengan cepat langsung membekap mulut Hana sebelum gadis itu meracau lebih jauh lagi dan membuat kekacauan di dapurnya.

Halilintar yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku kedua rekannya tersebut hanya mengerutkan kening,

"Woy…kalo masih mau melihat esok hari, mending jangan ngibul di depan Halilintar deh. Dan sebaiknya cepat ke depan saja sana," Bisik Fang cepat dan langsung mendorong Hana yang belum selesai mencerna ucapan Fang tersebut keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan tanda Tanya pada Halilintar yang memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan kemudian men-cap chief restoran tersebut sebagai orang aneh juga.

 _~Working!~_

"Akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk mengistirahatkan punggungku~!" Blaze mendobrak pintu masuk ruang staff dengan kasar kemudian langsung melakukan peregangan setelah masuk.

"Bisa tidak santai sedikit? Kau mengagetkanku," Ucap Taufan sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan dan hanya di balas cengiran watados dari sang adik.

"Oh? Sudah jam segini ya?" Gempa segera berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang staff.

"Kak Taufan juga sana, waktu istirahat kakak sudah selesai kan?" Ucap Blaze sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki Gempa.

"Eh..kepalaku sakit apa aku tidak boleh dapat despensasi?" Tanya Taufan sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan dramatis.

"Kak Taufan di cariin Ying tuh. Sana pergi ah," Usir Blaze tanpa menggubris acting Taufan.

"Poo! Blaze payah…eh…tapi Ying ada urusan apa denganku…?" Gumam Taufan yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Blaze yang kini mulai masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

 _~Working!~_

"Gempa! Kau sudah kembali~~~!" Hana yang baru saja selesai mengantar makanan ke meja pelanggan langsung melompat memeluk lengan Boboiboy ketiga tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Uh…tolong aku…" Gumam Gempa dengan wajah yang berubah biru.

"Hana, Gempa baru saja selesai istirahat. Jangan ganggu dia terus dong," Nasehat Ying yang merasa agak kasihan dengan Gempa yang selalu menjadi sasaran peluk chief ATthree tersebut.

"Tidak masalah kan? Toh Gempa juga tidak keberatan~~~" Ucap Hana tanpa sedikit pun bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Masalahnya…kalo Halilintar melihatmu…aduh…" Ying sendiri sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghentikan kebiasaan Hana tersebut.

"Oy, ada pelanggan disini. Jangan hanya berdiri disana, kalian!" Teriak Gopal yang tampak kewalahan mengurus pelanggan di tiga meja yang berjauhan sekaligus.

"Ah…aku akan segera kesana. Hana, tolong lepaskan," Gempa dengan pelan mendecakkan lengannya sampai cengkraman dari gadis keturunan Jepang tersebut terlepas kemudian bergegas menuju ke tempat Gopal.

"Mou…Gempa, seharusnya kau jangan malu-malu gitu dong," Ucap Hana sambil tersenyum geli kemudian berlari menyusul Gempa.

"Wow…ternyata chief itu serius mengincar adikku?" Komentar Taufan yang baru datang sambil tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya sebelum kalian bekerja disini, tingkah laku Hana itu jauh lebih parah dibandingkan sekarang," Gumam Ying.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak ingin membayangkannya," Canda Taufan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa mencariku?" Tanya Taufan mengganti topic.

"Eh? Tidak kok. Aku tidak mencarimu," Jawab Ying sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hah? Tapi kata…oh, Blaze…dia menipuku…" Gumam Taufan sambil tersenyum geli meskipun guratan kesal sudah bermunculan di pelipisnya serta kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Apa…Blaze melakukannya karena kau tidak mau keluar, hmm?" Sindir Ying.

"Yah…memang sih. Tapi kenapa dia harus menggunakan namamu? Dan kenapa juga aku malah bereaksi ketika dia menggunakan namamu?" Tanya Taufan sambil menggosokkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di bawah dagu.

"Entah…mungkin…" Ying dan Taufan saling bertatapan di saat yang bersamaan, dan dalam 3 detik, wajah Ying langsung memerah seketika.

"T-tidak…i-itu hanya kebetulan. Ya! K-kebetulan!" Seru Ying sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Dan kenapa wajahmu merah gitu? Kau demam ya? Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" Tanya Taufan bertubi-tubi dan secara perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Ying yang makin salah tingkah.

"A-aku sehat kok! A-ada pelanggan tuh, aku p-pergi dulu ya. Bye!" Ying-masih dengan wajah merahnya-buru-buru tancap gas menuju ke arah pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Lha…kenapa dia?" Gumam Taufan tidak mengerti sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

 _~Working!~_

"Dengan tidak adanya Ejo jo, persediaan di dapur menjadi lebih tahan lama. Entah kenapa aku mensyukuri hal itu," Ucap Fang sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan bangga.

"Kau daritadi ngomong apa sih?" Halilintar yang sedang membersihkan gelas sweatdrop seketika dengan tingkah laku aneh dari seniornya tersebut.

"Kau sebagai junior mending diam saja. Jika kau sudah pro sepertiku, pasti kau bisa merasakan bagaimana kemerdekaan dapur yang tidak dikuasai oleh manager sableng berambut hijau," Sahut Fang masih dengan nada bangganya.

"H-halilintar, pesanan dari meja 6,"

"Ck! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bukan juniormu!" Bentak Halilintar kesal.

"Tapi bukankah Gempa sendiri yang mengatakan itu padamu? Sudahlah, terima saja kenyataannya. Ngomong-ngomong, ada pesanan tuh," Ucap Fang santai.

"Aku tidak terima punya senior berotak tidak beres seperti mu! Aku…"

Halilintar terdiam, karena tangannya yang baru saja mengambil kertas pesanan dari meja counter merasa seperti memegang sesuatu yang lain.

"Ehm…biasanya memang kalo dikejar oleh anjing, orang akan reflek melihat kebelakang," Ucap Fang tidak nyambung.

"Hah? Apa maksud-" Halilintar membeku di tempat karena begitu melihat kebelakang, tampak Yaya yang berdiri di depan counter dengan wajah semerah saus sambal.

"T-ta-ta-tangan…" Gumam Yaya berusaha keras untuk berbicara normal. Halilintar baru saja menyadari, yang memberikan kertas pesanan tersebut kepadanya adalah Yaya, dan hebatnya, Halilintar saat ini masih dalam keadaan memegang tangan Yaya tanpa sadar karena sibuk berdebat dengan Fang tadi.

" _Author sialan…apanya yang hebat…?"_ Batin Halilintar kesal bercampur panik, tapi anehnya tangannya sama sekali tidak bergerak dari atas tangan Yaya.

"H-halilintar…maafkan aku…!" Yaya dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan kemudian tangannya yang satu lagi terayun dengan cepat ke arah Halilintar yang pasrah.

 _~Working!~_

"Oke…sepertinya kata-kataku terbukti," Komentar Fang datar setelah melihat Yaya kabur dari counter meninggalkan Halilintar yang jatuh terkapar di bawah meja.

"S-sial…aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu nanti, senior brengsek!" Umpat Halilintar setelah susah payah bangkit.

"Wah,wah…coba lihat siapa yang baru saja mendapat pengakuan dari juniornya?" Goda Fang dengan senyum songongnya.

"S-sialan kau…!" Halilintar meremas pinggiran meja counter hingga retak, tak lupa aura-aura horror mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

"KUBUNUH KAU, LANDAK BRENGSEK!"

"Aduh…aku harus melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur sana," Ucap Ying sambil facepalm.

"J-jangan, Ying…nanti kau tidak akan selamat," Cegah Blaze dramatis.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin dapur dan Fang tidak. Aku pergi ya," Ying buru-buru lari ke arah dapur sebelum anak pertama dari Boboiboy bersaudara tersebut menghancurkan seisi dapur.

"Itu semua gara-gara aku. Hwaa…kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan phobia aneh ini, sih?!" Umpat Yaya sambil mengacak-acak kerudungnya.

"Sudahlah, Yaya. Itu bukan kesalahan mu, hanya saja mungkin bukan takdirmu untuk bisa dekat dengan laki-laki. Iya kan, Gempa~?" Ucap Hana sambil menyergap lengan Gempa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hana, aku mohon lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalo seperti ini," Keluh Gempa.

"Baik,baik, tapi aku tetap akan menunggumu, Gempa~!" Hana melepaskan pelukannya dan kesempatan itu digunakan Gempa untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari chief restoran tersebut.

"Hana, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Yaya.

"Berlebihan apanya?" Tanya balik Hana.

"Maksudku…kau terus-menerus menempel ke Gempa. Aku pikir itu hanya membuat Gempa merasa risih," Ucap Yaya.

"Tapi…aku kan menyukainya, kenapa tidak?" Ucap Hana santai.

"Tapi kalo kau seperti itu terus, lama-kelamaan Gempa bisa membencimu, lho," Ucap Yaya, sedikit membuat Hana terdiam.

"T-tidak mungkin. Gempa kan baik, tidak mungkin dia akan membenciku," Elak Hana sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yaya yang semakin memperburuk isi pikiran Hana.

"T-tentu saja. Nah, aku pergi dulu, ada pelanggan," Hana bergegas pergi meninggalkan Yaya yang masih menatapnya dengan iba.

 _~Working!~_

"Ini dia, satu nasi goreng tomat dan satu teh tarik, silahkan dinikmati," setelah membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan di meja nomor 4 dan undur diri, Hana bergegas menuju meja lain untuk menanyakan pesanan dari penghuni meja tersebut.

"Ah…Gempa," Hana kebetulan berpapasan dengan Gempa yang baru saja mau menuju dapur.

"Uh…hai. Tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk sementara waktu oke," ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum-meski terlihat jelas senyum tersebut dipaksakan-kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur.

"Gempa…" Hana menatap punggung Gempa yang semakin menjauh dengan lesu. Mendadak kata-kata Yaya tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"T-tidak! Kau harus tetap optimis, Hana…"_ batin Hana pada dirinya sendiri.

 _~Working!~_

"Hmm…" Adu du yang kini sedang berada di ruangannya (ruangan Ejo jo lebih tepatnya) tampak memperhatikan tumpukan kertas di atas meja dengan intens.

"Sepertinya Ejo jo melakukan suatu tindakan yang tidak benar…dan kenapa juga dia malah meminta Halilintar untuk menjaga si Yaya itu…" Adu du bergumam-gumam sendiri sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintunya.

"Incik Boss!"

"Huwaa!"

Adu du yang sedang berkosentrasi pun langsung terjungkal dari kursinya karena baru saja di kagetkan oleh pria-seperti seusia Ejo jo-bersurai ungu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Woy! Kau ini kan aku bilang kalo mau menemuiku ketuk pintu dulu!" sembur Adu du sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terlihat membengkak.

"Hehehe…maaf, Incik Boss…habis ini penting sih," pria ungu tersebut hanya cengengesan sambil membetulkan sunglasses merah miliknya.

Adu du pun hanya memutar mata dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Jadi, Probe…ada perlu apa? Dan dimana mobilnya?" tanya Adu du.

Asistennya yang bernama Probe itu kemudian memasang senyum cerah, "Aku berhasil menemukan petunjuk dimana isteri Incik Boss berada!" serunya kelewat antusias.

"Hah?! Kau menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Ki kita?! Kalo begitu katakan!" seru Adu du ikutan antusias.

"Ini, anda bisa melihatnya di kertas ini," ucap Probe sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat.

"Aduh…tempat ini jauh sekali. Aku tidak bisa pergi jika Ejo jo belum ada disini," desah Adu du.

"Jangan risau, Incik Boss. Ejo jo bilang pekerjaannya hari ini ternyata di pending dan kemungkinan Ejo jo sudah bisa kembali lusa," lapor Probe lagi.

"Hmm…boleh lah, kalo begitu kau siapkan saja mobilnya. Kita berangkat lusa pagi nanti," titah Adu du.

"Siap, Incik Boss!" Probe membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Adu du yang kini sedang menatap langit sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas ala ABG di mabuk cinta(?).

 _~Working!~_

Hana menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik, tapi tampak bahwa gadis keturunan Negeri Sakura tersebut murung sepanjang hari. Taufan yang bertugas sebagai kasir, tentu saja bisa melihat jelas perubahan mood setiap pelayan restoran tersebut dengan mudah.

"Hana, kau tampak murung. Ada masalah?" Taufan memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika Hana kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

"Eh? Umm…nggak kok. Apa aku menganggu?" tanya balik Hana berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Hmm…apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gempa?" Hana tidak menjawab, tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Taufan sudah tau benar apa jawabannya.

"Aneh, padahal tadi kau bersemangat sekali dan nempel-nempel ke Gempa terus. Kau lagi kena mood-swing?" tanya Taufan lagi dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku hanya…umm…aku hanya mencoba untuk menjauhi Gempa untuk sementara…karena…a-aku…aku tidak ingin dia membenciku…" jawab Hana dengan sangat pelan, tapi cukup untuk di dengar Taufan.

"Lha? Kenapa berpikir begitu? Gempa tidak akan membencimu, tenang saja," ucap Taufan santai.

"Eh?" Hana mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kembaran Boboiboy kedua tersebut berniat mencari kepastian.

"Hehehe…Gempa itu…dia itu anak yang baik, sopan, perhatian, dan pokoknya gentleman lah. Dia tidak akan membencimu hanya karena kau terlalu terobsesi dengannya. Bahkan, semarah apapun, sekesal apapun Gempa terhadap kami, saudara-saudaranya, Gempa tidak akan pernah membenci kami," jelas Taufan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Malah…aku pikir Gempa lagi mencarimu tuh. Dia mungkin merasa aneh karena kau tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya," sambung Taufan dengan jempol menunjuk ke arah Gempa yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Halilintar di dapur.

"Oh…"

Hana memandang pujaan hatinya itu dari jauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sampai akhirnya memasang senyum manisnya, "Terima kasih, Taufan! Langgeng ya, dengan Ying!" ucap Hana senang sebelum berlari menuju dapur.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?" Taufan memiringkan kepala bingung dengan ucapan terakhir dari gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Kau membantu percintaan seseorang, ironisnya kau sama sekali tidak sadar dengan masalahmu sendiri. Lucu sekali," komentar Fang-yang mendengar semua percakapan Taufan dengan Hana-kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

"Hah? Mereka ngomong apa sih?" gumam Taufan gagal paham sambil menggaruk pipinya.

 _~Working!~_

"Umm…Gempa?" Gempa yang baru saja mau menyusul saudara-saudaranya keluar restoran segera menoleh ke arah sang gadis Jepang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Hana? Ada apa?" tanya Gempa tenang.

"Umm…anu…" Hana terdiam, dan suasana pun menjadi hening di dalam ruang staff yang memang kebetulan tinggal mereka berdua di dalam sana.

"Umm…aku…"

"Maaf ya,"

Hana mengerjapkan matanya bingung, karena tiba-tiba pemuda di depannya ini malah minta maaf duluan.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Hana tidak mengerti.

"I-itu…itu karena sepertinya aku membuat mu merasa tidak enak sampai kau tidak lagi mendekatiku kan? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja…aku agak sedikit terganggu saat bekerja tadi," jelas Gempa sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Oh…tidak kok. Harusnya itu kalimatku. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, aku hanya…s-suka…suka berada dekat denganmu! A-aku tidak mau kau membenciku," ucap Hana cepat dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Dirinya merasa aneh, padahal biasanya gadis itu bisa mengucapkan kata suka ke Gempa dengan mudah, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya begitu memalukan?

"Eh? Aku tidak membencimu. Aku sebenarnya senang kok, jika kau merasa nyaman di dekatku. Tapi lain kali, jangan berlebihan ya," ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum manis kemudian tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan mengelus surai hitam gadis yang tingginya mencapai dagunya tersebut.

"Ah…baiklah!" Hana tersenyum manis-mendadak membuat wajah Gempa ikut merona dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang masih setia mengelus rambut gadis tersebut.

"Uh…s-sekarang sudah sepi…aku mau pulang dulu ya," ucap Gempa berusaha menyingkirkan kecanggungannya.

"Uh…iya. Sampai jumpa besok, Gempa," sahut Hana masih setia dengan senyumnya.

Gempa mengangguk dan kemudian keduanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berpisah arah tepat setelah keluar dari halaman belakang.

"Hah…aku kenapa sih…" desah Gempa setelah berhasil meredakan detak jantungnya yang terasa seperti di hantam terus-menerus oleh golem tanah(?).

"Ehm…jadi gimana?"

Gempa tersentak kaget melihat ketiga saudara kembarnya berdiri di samping tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari restoran.

"Kalian…aku pikir sudah pulang," kaget Gempa.

"Ehehehe…aku menantikan PJ, Kak Gempa~!" seru Blaze sambil menadahkan kedua tangannya. "PJ apa? Jadian aja nggak," ucap Gempa cemberut.

"Lha? Kau belum menembaknya?" tebak Taufan.

"Kenapa, kak? Aku pikir dia suka Kak Gempa," sambung Blaze.

"Uh…aku tak yakin mau pacaran dengannya atau enggak. Lagian kan menjalin hubungan bagi sesama staff itu dilarang," desah Gempa.

"Lho? Beneran?" kaget Blaze.

"Yah…itu aturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Ejo jo," jawab Gempa sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Yah…sayang sekali, padahal Kak Hali sudah punya rencana," goda Taufan sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Halilintar yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Tch! Kau bisa diam tidak?!" ketus Halilintar sambil membuang muka-tanpa ada yang menyadari rona merah tipis di kedua pipi kembaran tertua tersebut.

"Sudah,sudah. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya," desah Gempa yang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah.

"Hahaha…untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa Gempa itu mirip dengan Kak Hali di saat-saat tertentu," komentar Taufan sambil tertawa.

"Ya, aku setuju," sambung Blaze sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sedangkan Halilintar sendiri hanya memutar mata melihat kelakuan kedua adik hyperactive nya tersebut.

 _~Working!~_

"Kak Gempa," Gempa sedikit terkejut melihat Ice saat ini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan TV yang menyala.

"Ice? Tumben kau belum tidur," tegur Taufan ikut merasa aneh melihat kembaran termuda Boboiboy tersebut tidak terlelap apalagi hari sudah larut malam.

"Hmm…aku hanya menunggu kalian," jawab Ice sekenannya.

"Menunggu kami?" ulang Blaze tidak mengerti. "Pasti ada maunya nih," sambung Halilintar sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ah…bukan itu," Ice mematikan TV-nya kemudian menatap keempat kakak kembarnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, tampak menunggu apa yang akan Ice sampaikan pada mereka.

"Kak…aku…aku mau ikut bekerja," ucap Ice mantap. Sepertinya hal ini sudah dipikirkannya selama berhari-hari.

"Hee?" Taufan memiringkan kepala bingung, Halilintar mengangkat alis, Gempa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan Blaze hanya melongo, berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan adik terkecilnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEEEEE?!"

Dan dari situlah Ice menyadari, keempat kakaknya itu punya satu persamaan…

Mereka sama-sama lebay.

 **! T B C !**

* * *

 ** _Oke…sekarang saya bingung, apa-apaan dengan endingnya? Hahaha…maaf jika ada yang berpikir bahwa Ice akan bekerja di chapter ini. Sayang sekali, karena chapter ini focusnya ke Gempa, jadi Ice saya putuskan untuk bekerja di chapter berikutnya. Tapi, chapter depan nggak bakalan focus ke Ice lho. Lebih tepatnya, nggak bakalan focus ke siapa pun karena untuk yang menjadi pasangannya Blaze dan Ice nanti akan muncul entah kapan… *plak!* huh…kenapa Gempa saya pasangin sama OC? Karena karakter cewek di Boboiboy memang terbatas dan saya nggak mungkin bikin genderbender karena rasanya aneh… *tertawa garing*. O iya, bagusnya Thorn sama Solar di adain nggak di fict ini? Saya mungkin bisa melakukannya jika saya sudah tau seperti apa sifat mereka. Ah, tapi dari yang saya dengar, katanya Solar itu narsis ya? Ehm, Baiklah, itu saja…saya nggak jamin bisa update cepat, tapi akan saya usahakan deh. All right, time for preview!_**

 ** _Preview:  
ATthree Family Restaurant dapat pekerja baru lagi! Dia adalah kembaran termuda Boboiboy, yaitu Boboiboy Ice. Kenapa sampai Ice bisa diterima? Itu masih jadi misteri. Namun sama seperti Boboiboy yang lain (termasuk Gempa), Boboiboy Ice itu juga memiliki sisi tak terduga di dalam dirinya. Dan seperti apakah ATthree dengan kehadiran Boboiboy Ice? Apa akan membantu para staff atau hanya akan merepotkan mereka saja? Yang pasti para staff hanya harus menarik napas dalam-dalam karena kini ATthree Family Restaurant pasti akan menjadi lebih ramai! ^^_**

 ** _Next Plate: Ice Cream in the Counter_**

 ** _Okay, segitu saja. See ya in the next plate~!_**

 ** _Review Onegai?_**


End file.
